


Still Mysterious, tome 1 de Still Sane

by obrienz



Category: Dylan O'Brien (actor)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienz/pseuds/obrienz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Il y a 6 ans, une tragédie a frappé la ville de Princeton. Une jeune adolescente de 16 ans, Lily Jones, a été assassinée puis brûlée dans la forêt de la ville. La plupart des preuves ont été, elles aussi, brûlées avec cette jeune fille. Mais les empruntes ne trompent pas : Dylan O'Brien est déclaré coupable de cet affreux meurtre. Après 6 ans d'emprisonnement, il vient d'être relâché au plus grand malheur de la famille Jones à qui on souhaite nos plus sincères condoléances. Nous conseillons à la ville de Princeton d'être prudente. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. « J'ai tellement horreur des enterrements que, si je pouvais, je n'irais pas au mien.  » – Philippe Héraclès.

**Author's Note:**

> Sill Mysterious est le tome 1 de la trilogie Still Sane. Cette histoire vient tout droit de mon imagination. La fiction est aussi disponible sur skyrock et wattpad.  
> En espérant que vous allez aimer cette histoire autant que j'aime l'écrire.  
> \+ Merci à ma meilleure amis de corriger mes chapitres.  
> (N'hésitez pas à réagir sur twitter avec l'hashtag #StiiSFic + Mon twitter : 24STILNSKI)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! xx

William Shakespeare a dit :  _« La mort est une dette que chacun ne peut payer qu'une fois »_. En réalité, je n'ai jamais compris cette citation. Ni aucune autre citation, d'ailleurs. Mais, aujourd'hui, la réalité fait que je commence à la comprendre. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Shakespeare. La mort n'est pas une dette. C'est quoi une dette, déjà ? Quelque chose qu'on doit à quelqu'un ? A qui doit-on la mort, alors ? Finalement, je ne comprends toujours rien. Je me pensais intelligente, pour une fois. Connaître des citations est incroyable. Sincèrement, les citations sont là pour rappeler à quel point notre monde est foutu. On naît, on vit, on meurt. Simple et efficace. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

Mickaël Jake Wilson et Julia Laure Johnson Wilson sont morts. Julia Laure Johnson Wilson est morte à mes cinq ans. Elle était infirmière pour l'armée. Et un jour, un blessé s'est ramené avec une maladie contagieuse et cinquante personnes sont mortes de cette maladie. Une connerie dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Mickaël Jake Wilson est mort en Afghanistan, il était militaire. Lors d'une fusillade, il s'est pris une balle dans le crâne, et boum. Ils se sont rencontrés comme ça, mes parents. Mon père avait une côte cassée et ma mère l'a soigné. Il est mort il y a une semaine. Son enterrement est aujourd'hui.

Il y a une fille assise au fond. Elle a des cernes qui entourent ses yeux bleus, sa peau pâle est encore plus blanche que d'habitude et ses cheveux noirs sont coiffés habilement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle porte une petite robe noire, simple, qui lui arrive aux genoux. Cette fille, c'est moi. Je devrais être devant. C'est quand même mon père. Mais je n'y suis pas allée car je suis effrayée. Effrayée de voir le corps inerte de mon père dans ce cercueil. Il était ma seule famille, maintenant, je suis seule. Orpheline. Ce mot m'horrifie. J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis orpheline. Où vais-je aller ? Dans une famille d'accueil ? Hors de question. Je suis majeure, j'ai donc le droit de prendre soin de moi-même. Le problème ? Je n'ai pas d'argent. Rien.

L'armée est aussi présente, c'est la procédure. A chaque mort d'un militaire, il y a une énorme cérémonie où des gars habillés d'une sorte de costume bleu très foncé avec le drapeau des États-Unis accroché à celui-ci sont en ligne, les mains jointes derrière le dos et la tête relevée vers le ciel, en silence. Je me demande à quoi ils pensent, en ce moment. S'ils sont tristes pour mon père, ou s'ils n'en ont rien à faire. J'hésite, mais je pencherais pour la deuxième possibilité. Après tout, ce n'est pas eux qui sont morts, c'est mon père. J'observe ces hommes mais un seul retient mon regard en particulier. C'est Luke, le meilleur ami de mon père. Ou plutôt, l'ex-meilleur ami, non ? Non, je n'aime pas dire ça comme ça. C'est bel et bien le meilleur ami de mon père.

Ils se connaissent depuis des années – j'ai arrêté de compter – et je sais que Luke m'a toujours considéré comme la fille qu'il n'a jamais eu. Sa femme et lui, en fait. Sa femme, Lucie, ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, elle est stérile. Cette nouvelle l'a anéantie, et Luke aussi en a été brisé. Ils rêvaient d'avoir un enfant, mais je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas en avoir. Ce n'est pas méchant, je dis juste que s'ils avaient eu un enfant, Luke pouvant mourir à n'importe quel moment, l'enfant en aurait été détruit. Tout comme moi. Luke tourne discrètement le regard vers moi. Il sourit vraiment légèrement, me disant silencieusement de tenir le coup.

Tenir le coup. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'ai envie d'étrangler chaque personne présente. Ces gens qui sont censés être de ma « famille » mais qui ne sont en réalité que des inconnus pour moi. Ma famille, c'est ma mère, mon père, Luke et Lucie et c'est tout. Les autres, on ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mon père et ma mère ont eu beaucoup d'ennuis avec eux, jusqu'au moment où ils ont arrêté tout contact. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ; ils n'ont pas l'air sympathiques. Aucune larme, rien. Juste la tête baissée du genre « essaye de pleurer, essaye d'être triste, et après je m'en vais. ». La haine m'a toujours aidé à retirer la douleur.

Oui, j'ai mal. Vraiment mal. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'on me prend mon cœur d'une main et qu'on le presse encore et encore, sans aucun but précis. J'ai aussi une boule à la gorge, signe que je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer. Mais j'ai assez pleuré comme ça. J'ai pleuré toute la semaine, hurlant sur mon sort, me demandant qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. On m'a laissé tranquille pendant une semaine, mais Luke a raison ; après l'enterrement, je devrai faire mes valises et partir de chez moi. Je ne lui en ai pas demandé davantage. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils allaient mettre la maison en vente. Et ça aussi, ça fait mal. La maison où j'ai vécu pendant dix-neuf longues années. La maison où pendant les cinq premières années, j'y ai vécu avec une mère et un père absents. La maison où pendant les quatorze années suivantes, j'y ai vécu avec Lucie et avec parfois un père absent qui reprenait sa place. On peut dire que Lucie m'a élevé comme si elle était ma mère. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça. On a tous besoin d'une mère.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends mon prénom résonné dans l'église. Ou alors j'entends des voix, ou alors le prêtre attend que je prononce mon discours que je n'ai pas fait, ni préparé. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi, à part les militaires qui gardent leur place initiale. Les regards de tous ces gens me rendent mal à l'aise. Leurs regards me brûlent la peau et je touche deux fois mon visage, pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas brûlé, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le prêtre. Je marche avec assurance en me rappelant de ne pas regarder en direction du cercueil. Je fixe un point sur le mur en face de moi, totalement impuissante. Le prêtre me fait un sourire. Il est vieux, très vieux. J'ai déjà vu des prêtres dans les films, mais je n'en ai jamais vu un jeune. A part dans la série  _90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération_ , où un futur prêtre d'une vingtaine d'années tombe amoureux d'Annie.

Je prends place derrière la balustrade. Un micro se tient devant moi, près à faire entendre ma voix dans toute l'église. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle ; Lucie pleure devant – c'est bien la seule – et Luke a cessé de regarder le plafond pour poser son attention sur moi. Il a les yeux rouges, mais il ne pleure pas. Question de fierté. Les autres, ils gardent une attitude complètement neutre. Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement.

–  **Je m'appelle White Wilson** , je commence.  **Si vous ne savez pas qui je suis, eh bien, je suis la fille de Mickaël Wilson, et si vous ne savez pas qui il est, alors je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes ici.**

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur les lèvres de Luke alors que quelques têtes se baissent. Dans la honte, sûrement. La plupart des personnes assises connaissent simplement le statut de mon père. Enfin, l'ancien statut de mon père.

–  **Je n'avais pas prévu de parler, et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon père est mort, c'est tout. Je peux passer pour quelqu'un d'horrible à dire ça mais, que dire d'autre ?**

Le silence est pesant dans l'immense pièce. Seule ma voix qui résonne est dominante, et ma respiration saccadée.

–  **J'aime mon père. J' _aimais_  mon père**, je me corrige.  **Il était comme un modèle pour moi, vous savez. Toujours près à servir n'importe qui dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Il avait un grand cœur, il était un exemple pour nous tous. C'est toujours les bonnes personnes qui partent, mais lui – mon père, ma seule famille, mon dernier parent, ne méritait pas de mourir.**

Les hommes de l'armée ont posé leurs yeux sur moi, et je suis étonnée de les voir faire. Ils n'ont pas le droit, normalement. C'est un manque de respect pour le défunt, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les remercier d'un signe de tête. Ils ont perdu des êtres aimés, eux aussi. Ils me comprennent.

–  **Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de très présent** , je soupire.  **Mais il a toujours su garder sa place de père auprès de moi. Il me traitait comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde.**

Des flash-back de lui me portant en me berçant après la mort de ma mère, de lui m'appelant du camp de l'armée en me disant qu'il m'aime et qu'il arrive bientôt, des tas de flash-back qui ne resteront à jamais que des souvenirs.

–  **Je...**  (Ma voix se brise.)  **Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis effrayée, et je ne devrais pas être effrayée. C'est pour les lâches. Alors, désolée d'être lâche, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à mon père, aussi.**

Des souvenirs de moi faisant le mur pour aller à une soirée me revient en tête me faisant sourire. Certes, ce sont des petites erreurs, mais je sais que mon père détestait quand je lui mentais. C'était comme une trahison.

–  **Je t'aime, papa** , je chuchote en direction du cercueil.  **Prends soin de maman.**

Je repose mon regard sur les personnes assises devant moi. Lucie et Luke sourient discrètement. Les militaires me regardent avec compassion et le reste des personnes sont impassibles. Un rictus moqueur prend place sur mon visage. Je vais sûrement regretter ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler.

–  **Et vous !**  Je crache à leur intention tandis qu'ils sursautent face à mon changement d'humeur.  **Vous n'avez jamais été là alors que vous êtes – censés – être de ma famille. Famille, ouais, c'est ça. Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Je vais vous le dire, vous êtes – et que Dieu me pardonne d'utiliser ce langage – des putains d'hypocrites.**

Des halètements se font entendre, des murmures de protestation, le prêtre qui prie pour que le bon Dieu me pardonne, les militaires qui haussent un sourcil, Lucie qui se retient de rire et Luke qui sourit fièrement. Mon père serait fier, lui aussi. Je le sais. Je descends devant la balustrade et marche, tête haute, sur le chemin qui mène à la porte d'entrée, et pour mon cas, à la porte de sortie. J'ouvre celle-ci, me retourne, j'adresse un signe de tête à l'armée, je murmure un dernier  _je t'aime_  à mon père et je sors. Parce que je suis trop lâche pour faire face à la vérité.

* * *

 

_What if daddy was right ?_

_What if there's no forever ?_

_Would you kiss me goodnight ?_

_So that I could remember_

La mélodie de  _Goodnight_  de Cher Lloyd résonne dans mes oreilles. J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson, et la situation fait que celle-ci est bien appropriée à ce moment précis.

_Keep you frozen in time_

_Like they do in the pictures_

_And if I close my eyes_

_Would I still think of patience ?_

Pas de batterie, pas de trompette, ni de guitare électrique. Seuls la guitare acoustique et les violons se font entendre. C'est reposant. Mon dos repose sur le banc qui se situe dans un parc où j'allais souvent avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne meurt. Pour garder des souvenirs d'elle, mon père m'y emmenait souvent. Dès qu'il avait du temps libre.

_Stay with me_

_Don't disappear_

_To tell the truth_

_I need you here_

J'ai marché pendant environ trente minutes avant de retrouver le parc. Je n'y avais pas été depuis un moment, vu que mon père était en Afghanistan, et je ne pouvais pas y aller seule, je n'y arrivais pas. Et me voilà, seule dans ce parc.

_I'm afraid_

_Can barely breathe_

_I need your words to comfort me_

_Say goodnight_

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller au cimetière. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire adieu.

_Would you say goodnight ?_

Évidemment, je regrette, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé le voir descendre six pieds sous terre. Je n'aurais pas résisté et j'aurais pleuré. J'ai beaucoup trop pleuré, il faut que je me calme.

_What if daddy was right ?_

_And I knew all the answers ?_

_They could give me the world_

_But that wouldn't matter_

J'irai le voir au cimetière quand je serai seule, c'est la meilleure solution. On se sent mieux, quand on est seul. Personnellement, j'ai toujours été seule.

_If the gates opened wide_

_And made you an angel_

_Through tears in my eyes_

_I'd save your seat at the table_

_Stay with me_

_Don't disappear_

_To tell the truth_

_I need you here_

_I'm afraid_

_Can barely breathe_

_I need your words to comfort me_

_Say goodnight_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est mon choix. Je n'aime pas ressembler aux autres. Avoir une meilleure amie, un copain, des parents aimants, une belle voiture et une belle maison, se marier, avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants, et finir par mourir. Cette vie ne m'enchante pas. Je déteste la routine.

_Would you say goodnight ?_

Le violon prend place dans la musique avec la guitare acoustique, pendant quelques secondes. Je ferme les yeux, bercée par cette mélodie. Elle ne chante plus, mais la musique montre à quel point elle souffre. Finalement, elle reprend.

_Stay with me_

_Don't disappear_

_To tell the truth_

_I need you here_

_I'm afraid_

_Can barely breathe_

_I need your words to comfort me_

_Say goodnight_

A force d'écouter cette chanson, j'ai remarqué que quelques fois, sa voix se brisait, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

_Would you say goodnight ?_

La chanson s'arrête au moment où quelqu'un dévisse mon écouteur de mon oreille gauche, me faisant sursauter. Je tourne immédiatement la tête pour voir qui m'a fait ça, et je reconnais vite un visage familier. C'est Luke. Il est toujours habillé de son costume bleu foncé, avec le petit drapeau des États-Unis accroché sur la veste, à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. Luke montre une attitude sérieuse et dangereuse comme ça. Même s'il a sa veste, on peut voir qu'il est musclé et qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est normal, il est militaire. Au fond, Luke est adorable, au grand cœur et complètement amoureux de sa femme depuis dix ans. On l'appelle le Colonel Jones comme on appelait mon père le Colonel Wilson. Deux hommes importants. 

Luke s'assied à côté de moi. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrelace ses doigts. C'est le moment où on va parler sérieusement. De ce qui va m'arriver dans quelques instants.

–  **Comment tu vas ?**  Questionne-t-il.

–  **Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde**  

Il secoue la tête. C'est une question qu'on pose par pur réflexe, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est idiote, cette question.

–  **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au cimetière ?**  Continue-t-il de questionner.

–  **Je ne m'en sentais pas capable.**

–  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

–  **C'est juste que...**  (Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.)  **Je ne veux pas voir son cercueil descendre à je ne sais combien de mètres sous terre.**

–  **Je comprends.**

Et je le crois. Il peut comprendre parce que Luke a perdu beaucoup de personnes à qui il tenait. Des amis, de la famille,... La vie est injuste.

–  **Où est Lucie ?**  Je demande à mon tour.

–  **Elle est rentrée à la maison** **.**  (Il fronce les sourcils et pince ses lèvres.)  **Justement, il faut qu'on parle de quelques trucs.**

_C'est le moment_ , je pense. Mon ventre se noue. Comment et où je vais finir. Je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre dans ma maison habituelle. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs, et je n'ai pas les moyens de payer la maison. Je suis dans la merde, vraiment.

–  **Tu sais, il y a une procédure quand on a un enfant** , commence Luke.  **C'est de choisir les tuteurs de l'enfant au cas où il arriverait quelque chose aux parents. Et ils sont tous les deux...**

–  **...morts** , je finis la phrase pour lui.

Il hoche la tête en accord avec moi.

–  **Qui ont-ils choisi ?**

Cette fois, c'est ma gorge qui se noue dans l'attente de la réponse

–  **Nous.**

Je fronces les sourcils dans l'incrédulité.

–  **Nous ?**

–  **Lucie et moi.**

Un flot de soulagement m'envahit. Je ne vais pas finir à la rue, ni dans une famille que je ne connais pas. Malgré ça, je me sens mal pour Lucie et Luke, je dois être un fardeau pour eux.

–  **Ça ne vous dérange pas ?**  Dis-je d'une petite voix.

–  **Nous déranger ?**  Cette question semble amuser Luke.  **Au contraire, tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue.**

Les larmes emplissent mes yeux, et sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, elles coulent le long de mes joues pour finir leur trajectoire au coin de mes lèvres. Sans que Luke ne s'y attende, je le prends dans mes bras. Il semble surpris quelques instants mais passe finalement ses bras autour de ma taille. Ça fait du bien, de savoir que je ne suis pas seule.

–  **Merci, merci, merci beaucoup** , je ne cesse de répéter.

–  **De rien, White, c'est normal.**

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il s'écarte de moi et qu'il ne prenne la parole.

–  **Dis-moi, je pensais que tu pourrais aller à l'université.**

–  **L'université ?**

–  **Oui. A Princeton.**

Princeton ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à cette université. Depuis toute gamine. Je lisais des tas de livres où le sujet principal était cette fantastique université. Elle est dans l'État du New Jersey, à quelques minutes de chez Lucie et Luke. Ce serait vraiment simple. Je n'ai jamais pensé reprendre mes études après avoir eu mon BAC. C'est une université privée. Il faut beaucoup de boulot pour pouvoir y entrer. Je lui fais la remarque.

–  **Comment je pourrais y entrer ?**

–  **Je m'en occupe** , me rassure-t-il.

Je n'en doute pas. C'est une bonne idée, même une très bonne idée, pour reprendre ma vie à zéro. Recommencer à étudier, recevoir le titre de docteur honoris causa* et travailler. Juste, avoir une vie normale.

–  **Alors ?**  S'impatiente Luke.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mes larmes séchées sont remplacées par un grand sourire. Un vrai sourire.

–  **Je veux étudier à _Princeton University_.**

*  _c'est un titre que seulement une demi-douzaine de personne reçoivent en une année. Par exemple en matière de science, musique, arts, lettres, droit,..._


	2. « La mort n'est rien de plus qu'un changement éternel.  » – Philip Freneau

Il y a environ 20km entre Princeton et Trenton – la capitale du New Jersey et l'ancienne ville où j'habitais. Ça fait quatre jours que l'enterrement a eu lieu, et j'ai pleuré pour la dernière fois hier. Je me suis promis d'essayer d'arrêter de me morfondre. J'ai un nouveau départ qui m'attend, une nouvelle chance, et je dois la saisir. Les écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles et mon livre préféré plaqué contre ma poitrine entre mes mains, je regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture de Luke. Les maisons de Trenton s'éloignent pour laisser place à l'autoroute 

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de chez moi. Il n'y avait plus de meubles, on a tout mis dans un camion qui les emmènera je ne sais où. Luke a été patient, et je le remercie mentalement pour ça. Il aurait pu s'énerver et me presser pour rentrer dans la voiture, mais il est seulement resté à l'entrée en me regardant mémoriser chaque détail de chaque recoin de cette maison en tête. C'était sans doute la dernière fois que je la voyais. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que mon ancienne vie est finie pour moi. Que je dois être définitivement heureuse. Je vais reprendre mes études, réussir, trouver un boulot, et me payer un appartement. C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu.

–  **Comment tu te sens ?**  La voix de Luke atteint mes oreilles.

–  **Étonnamment bien.**

Je suis sincère. Même si j'ai laissé le passé derrière moi, et qu'au fond, ça me fait mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retiré un énorme poids des épaules. Avant que mon père ne meurt, je me faisais tout le temps du soucis pour lui, au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit. J'avais tout le temps cette peur au ventre que des hommes de l'armée viennent frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer sa mort. Et puis, c'est arrivé. Mon père est mort, ce n'est pas rien, mais je savais qu'un jour au l'autre, ça arriverait. C'est comme si j'avais fait mon deuil alors qu'il était encore vivant. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de penser comme ça. Comme si j'attendais juste sa mort pour me sentir vivante à mon tour, mais c'est faux. Je savais simplement que ça allait arriver un jour, et j'avais ce pressentiment que c'était pour bientôt. J'avais raison.

Luke hoche la tête et se concentre sur la route. Il a l'air nerveux depuis qu'on est monté dans la voiture. Ce que je comprends ; c'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient soudainement le tuteur d'une fille de dix-neuf ans. En réalité, je n'avais pas besoin de tuteur, je suis majeure et je peux continuer ma vie comme bon me semble, mais je n'en aurais pas la force. La solitude est ma meilleure amie, mais à force d'être trop seule, je finirai vieille fille, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je vais faire un maximum d'efforts pour être sociable et gentille. Surtout gentille. J'ai l'habitude de me renfermer sur moi-même et d'envoyer balader les gens dès qu'ils essaient de faire la conversation avec moi. Je vais essayer de changer ça.

–  **Lucie est sur un petit nuage** , m'informe Luke, le sourire aux lèvres.  **Elle a pris deux jours pour refaire la chambre d'amis** **, une chambre à la White Wilson.**

–  **Elle n'était pas obligée.**

Luke hausse les épaules, et son sourire se transforme en une moue triste.

–  **On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants** , dit-il doucement.  **Le fait de t'avoir sous notre toit est un cadeau de Dieu.**

–  **Je ne suis pas une enfant** , je réplique.

Aïe, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

– **Je sais bien** , acquiesce-t-il.  **Elle va sûrement de traiter comme tel pendant quelques temps, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-la faire.**

–  **Pourquoi ?**  Je questionne.

–  **Parce que ça fait du bien de la voir heureuse.**

Je suis bouche bée. Lucie n'était pas heureuse, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué alors qu'elle m'a élevé comme si j'étais sa fille quand mon père était absent. Je me sens mal, vraiment mal. Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue fortement jusqu'au point où je sens le goût du sang sur ma langue.

–  **Désolée** , je m'excuse sans aucune raison précise.

–  **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

C'est à mon tour de hausser les épaules. C'est un reflex de s'excuser dans ce genre de situation. 

–  **Je le ferai** , je reprends la parole.

–  **Faire quoi ?**  Demande-t-il, confus.

–  **Faire en sorte d'être une enfant.**

Le sourire qui avait disparu, revient doucement faisant apparaître ses fossettes.

–  **Merci.**

Je sais que ce remerciement veut dire plus que ça, mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

–  **Au fait, tu commences les cours dans deux jours.**

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je recommence les cours dans deux jours. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver un jour, surtout à l'université de Princeton. J'ai juste envie de sauter comme une gamine en hurlant « Je vais à  _Princeton University_  ! Je vais à  _Princeton University_  ! ». Finalement, ça ne va pas être si dur que ça de jouer l'enfant pour Lucie.

La maison de Lucie et Luke est toujours aussi accueillante. La ville de Princeton est toujours aussi accueillante. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue ici. Je passais mon temps chez moi à faire mes devoirs, à lire, à écouter de la musique. C'était Luke et Lucie qui venaient me rendre visite et pas l'inverse. Devant l'entrée, il y a un chemin qui mène au portail en bois où je me trouve. Le chemin est entouré d'herbes où plusieurs fleurs y règnent. La maison n'est ni petite ni grande, elle est à sa taille. Les voisins autour sont tous aussi sympathiques. Ils ont des enfants, ils sourient, ils sont heureux. S'il y avait eu du soleil et qu'il aurait fait beau, j'aurai pensé être dans une pure série américaine. Sauf que j'ai le nez rougi par le froid, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches et mes dents se claquent durement entre elles. Bienvenue au New Jersey.

Luke prend mes valises malgré mes protestations. Il y a une voix dans ma tête qui dit que je suis seulement un poids pour eux, que dès que je partirai, ils ouvriront une bouteille de champagne pour trinquer à mon départ, à leur plus grand bonheur. Je fais tout de suite sortir cette voix de ma tête. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser comme ça. Je n'ai plus le droit. Il faut que je pense à moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut que je sois gentille avec Lucie, sinon je risque de la blesser, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Luke est déjà devant moi sans que je le remarque. Je prends une grande inspiration et je fais un premier pas dans ma nouvelle résidence. Je suis vite confiante, et je continue de marcher le long du chemin.

Avant même que je monte les trois marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant place à une femme rayonnante. Lucie s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux à ce geste maternel, je sens les larmes remplirent mes yeux. Non, non, non. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne peux pas. Ses mains caressent mon dos alors qu'elle me murmure des excuses compatissantes à l'oreille. Elle doit s'excuser à propos de mon père. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'enterrement, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire au revoir, ni bonjour d'ailleurs. J'avais insisté pour aller à l'église à pied, sachant qu'il me fallait seulement dix minutes mais aussi qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Lucie s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

– **Bienvenue chez toi** , me murmure-t-elle.

Ouais, maintenant, c'est chez moi.

* * *

 

 

Je dois avouer que Lucie s'est bien occupée de ma nouvelle chambre. Un mur sur deux est peint en mauve clair, pour ne pas mettre une ambiance trop sombre dans la pièce. Le lit deux places peut comporter au moins cinq personnes, ce qui est impressionnant. Il y a un ordinateur sur le bureau en bois. Un McBook. Je serre les dents ; je ne peux pas y croire. Un ordinateur qui coûte plus de mille dollars. J'aurais pu m'en passer, sincèrement. Je déteste cette impression d'être une fille pourrie gâtée. J'aimerais aller voir Lucie et lui dire de redonner l'ordinateur Apple au magasin et, surtout, de se faire rembourser, mais je me retiens. Je sais qu'elle a fait ça pour me faire plaisir. Au fond, mais bien au plus profond de mon être, ça me fait plaisir. Mais ce plaisir reste enfoui très profondément, tellement profondément que ce plaisir dure une seconde à peine.

La chose qui attire surtout mon regard, c'est une étagère, simple, en bois. Mais c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils m'aient fait – si on oublie le fait qu'ils ont pris ma garde, qu'ils m'ont donné une nouvelle vie, ou qu'ils m'ont acheté tout ça. Cette simple étagère va me servir à y mettre tous mes livres et mes albums qui sont rangés dans une seule valise. Une seule valise pour eux. Je remarque qu'il y a déjà quelques livres que je ne connais pas, comme  _Hamlet_ ou  _Le Journal d'un Fou_ , des livres dont je ne comprends pas un mot mais je m'en fous. Je vois aussi le plus ancien album des Beatles,  _Please Please Me_ , qui date de 1963. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché non plus. Mais je sais que ce genre d'album ne se trouve pas partout. Je me demande où elle a bien pu le trouver. Sûrement sur internet. 

Je prends le sac chargé de mes livres et de mes albums. Quand je l'ouvre, plusieurs CDs tombent du sac pour se retrouver par terre. Je grimace à l'entente des  _clac, clac, clac._ J'attends quelques secondes, pensant que Luke et Lucie vont débouler dans la chambre, mais il ne se passe rien. Je soupire de soulagement et ramasse les objets tombés par terre pour les poser sur le lit. Je décide de m'organiser en mettant les livres que je préfère le plus en haut et je fais la même chose pour les albums. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi organisée, mais je suppose que de voir cette étagère m'a donné envie de changer ça. Dans mon... ancienne maison, ouais, tous mes livres étaient éparpillés sur mon bureau. C'était limite si on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Et mes albums étaient un peu partout dans ma chambre ; par terre, sur ma table de chevet, sur mon bureau aussi, même dans le salon. C'est pour ça que je veux changer ces mauvaises habitudes d'être autant bordélique.

Je me stoppe dans mes actions quand j'entends la porte grincer. Je lève la tête et je fais un sourire timide à Lucie qui me le rend directement.

–  **Tu vas bien ?**  Demande-t-elle.  **On a entendu du bruit.**

Je grimace. Je savais que le bruit était trop fort pour que personne dans le maison puisse ne pas entendre. Moi qui pensais me faire toute petite.

–  **Mmm** , je confirme.  **C'est juste quelques trucs qui sont tombés. Désolée.**

Elle fait un geste de la main – du genre « ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de grave ». 

–  **Tu aimes ta chambre ?**  Demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Au mot  _« ta »_ , je me tends. Oui, je sais que c'est  _ma_ chambre, maintenant. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse. Je vais vite m'y faire. Enfin, j'espère. J'acquiesce et lui dis :

–  **Merci beaucoup pour l'étagère et pour les livres. Surtout pour l'album des Beatles, je le cherchais de longtemps. Ah, et aussi merci pour l'ordinateur. Bref, je veux dire, vraiment, heu – merci pour tout.**

Même si j'ai parlé à la vitesse d'une Audi R8 lors d'une course de voiture, elle hoche la tête en riant. Je pense qu'elle a compris.

–  **J'ai compris que la moitié, mais de rien** , continue-t-elle à rire.

Ou alors elle n'a rien compris et elle essaie juste d'être gentille.

– **C'est beaucoup, en tout cas** , je remarque.

–  **Je pense que c'est seulement ce que tu mérites.**

Sa voix est devenue douce et sa sincérité me donne envie de pleurer – encore. " _Je pense que c'est seulement ce que tu mérites._ " Ouais, ou pas. Je ne mérite rien. Je n'ai rien fait dans ma vie qui montre que je mérite des livres, des albums, une nouvelle chambre, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie. Non, rien. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aller à l'école, apprendre, avoir des bonnes notes pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi, et glander chez moi pendant mon temps libre. Donc, non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je mériterais tout ça. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je mériterais une nouvelle chance.

–  **White ?**

Je cligne des yeux en sortant de mes pensées. Lucie est toujours à la porte en me regardant un peu inquiète. En même temps, si je voyais une fille qui fixe un point vide, avec aucune émotion dans ses yeux, je flipperais aussi.

– **Désolée** , je m'empresse de dire et je pense que ça doit être la dixième fois que je m'excuse en une seule journée.  **J'étais dans mes pensées.**

–  **Je vois ça** , remarque-t-elle avec amusement.  **Je vais te laisser. On va bientôt manger, je t'appellerai.**

Je secoue positivement la tête alors qu'elle sort de la chambre. Bon, c'était un échange riche en émotions. Je connais Lucie et Luke depuis toujours, et pourtant je me sens réellement mal à l'aise avec eux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que maintenant, ils soient mes tuteurs ou si c'est juste parce que je culpabilise. Culpabiliser de quoi ? Je n'ai pas réellement les mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai juste l'impression d'être quelqu'un en trop dans cette maison. Ce qui est assez ironique sachant que Lucie m'a fait une vraie chambre pour moi, qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras, et qu'ils me considèrent déjà comme leur fille. C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur, le fait que, pour eux, je sois comme leur fille. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par tomber comme des mouches autour de moi, et j'ai peur que si je m'attache un peu plus à Luke et Lucie, ils finissent par tomber eux aussi.

C'est ridicule, je sais.

* * *

 

 

–  **Je repars bientôt** , dit Luke brisant le silence.

Quand Lucie m'a appelé pour que je descende dîner, je venais juste de finir de ranger toutes mes affaires. J'avais passé une très longue heure à galérer pour faire rentrer tous mes livres et mes albums dans l'étagère mais j'y suis arrivée. Et maintenant, on se retrouve tous les trois en train de manger un risotto extrêmement bon que Lucie a préparé. Tout était silencieux, et honnêtement, c'était un silence très très embarrassant. Sauf que Luke vient de parler, et ce qu'il vient de dire c'est comme si il venait de lâcher une bombe.

– **Comment ça ?**  Murmure Lucie alors que je vois des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

C'est vraiment une situation gênante. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je regarde juste Lucie, et j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'elle va se briser de l'intérieur. 

–  **Il faut que je reparte en Afghanistan.**

Ça, c'est la deuxième bombe qu'il vient de lâcher. Je tourne brusquement ma tête vers lui. Il regarde son assiette, et mange comme si tout était normal. En fait, tout est normal. Il est normal pour lui de repartir « travailler », mais c'est toujours difficile de voir quelqu'un partir pour une durée indéterminée.

–  **Tu pars quand ?**  Je demande.

Luke relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

–  **Demain.**

Le sanglot de Lucie me semble lointain. Je fixe Luke qui me passe un message à travers son regard et je comprends vite ce qu'il veut me dire. Il ne sait pas si il va survivre. Il est même persuadé qu'il va mourir là-bas, pour de bon, et je vois aussi qu'il veut me dire « prends soin de Lucie ». Ça me brise le cœur. J'en ai marre d'avoir le cœur en miette. J'aimerais ne plus rien ressentir, ni la douleur, ni le bonheur. Rester sans émotions. Au moins, je serais sûre de ne ressentir aucun sentiment douloureux surtout. Je hoche la tête vers lui, mais je remarque que sa chaise est vide. Je bats des paupières, et je vois qu'il est juste à côté de Lucie, en train de la réconforter. C'est trop pour moi. Je me lève brusquement sans faire attention aux regards étonnés, et sors de la cuisine pour partir précipitamment vers « ma » chambre. Je pensais que j'allais être définitivement heureuse.

* * *

 

 

Quand je réfléchis à mon acte de tout à l'heure, je me sens vraiment stupide. Stupide de m'être enfuie comme une lâche. J'aurais peut-être dû rester et la réconforter, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, c'est tout. Quand j'y pense, je me sens vraiment inutile. Comment je vais faire pour prendre soin d'elle quand Luke sera parti si je n'arrive même pas à la réconforter quand Luke est là ? Aucune idée. Tout ça me donne mal à la tête, mais le lit confortable me donne juste envie de dormir pour toujours. Mais je ne préfère pas dormir sans avoir parlé à Lucie, ni à Luke. Ça doit faire une demi-heure que je suis montée, et les pleurs de Lucie se sont calmés il y a environ dix minutes. 

J'inspire profondément et je me lève difficilement du lit. Je frotte ma tête à l'aide de la paume de ma main, espérant faire passer ses affreux maux de tête, sans résultat. Je marche vers la porte de la chambre et quand je sors, je tombe directement nez à nez avec Lucie. Elle sursaute en mettant la main sur son cœur. Je ris légèrement.

–  **Tu m'as fait peur** , déclare-t-elle.

–  **Pardon.**

Je lui souris et me décide à parler sérieusement.

–  **Je m'excuse aussi pour être partie comme ça de table. C'était malpoli, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une mauvaise image de moi dès le prem-**

– **Non, non, non** , me coupe-t-elle en secouant la tête.  **Je n'ai jamais eu une mauvaise image de toi, White. Je te comprends, vivre ça une deuxième fois n'est pas vraiment génial.**

–  **Ouais, c'est clair** , j'avoue.  **Luke ira bien.**

Je ne crois aucunement en mes paroles. C'est le pire mensonge que j'ai pu inventer en dix-neuf ans de vie. Et vu le regard de Lucie, elle non plus, ne me croit pas. Mais elle reste polie et me sourit en hochant la tête. Elle me prend dans ses bras maladroitement et je resserre son étreinte tout aussi gauchement. Elle me murmure un bonne nuit, et elle me dit que Luke est encore en-bas. Je crois qu'elle a compris que j'ai envie de lui parler. Je lui renvoie son bonne nuit et la remercie avant de descendre.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je le vois en train de regarder la télé, même si en réalité il ne la regarde pas vraiment. Je trébuche sur mes propres pieds en jurant ce qui attire l'attention de Luke. J'ai toujours été aussi maladroite, surtout quand je suis nerveuse. 

–  **Tu ne sais toujours pas marcher** , se moque-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard mais laisse quand même échapper un léger rire. Quand je suis avec Luke, j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon meilleur ami. C'est assez bizarre mais quand on le voit, on sait tout de suite qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je m'affale sur le canapé à côté de lui, et jette un coup d'œil vers la télé pour voir que c'est une chaîne d'informations.

–  **T'es obligée de partir ?**  Je questionne.

–  **Un peu oui.**

Il y a une trace d'humour dans son ton, mais elle disparaît bien vite quand il commence à parler :

–  **Tu sais que c'est risqué, là-bas. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir, et tu le sais. Je pense que Lucie le sait aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a peur mais tu dois me promettre une chose.**

–  **Ce que tu veux.**

Ma voix est rauque et enrouée. J'ai encore envie de pleurer.

–  **Promets-moi de vivre. De ne laisser personne t'ôter ton besoin d'être heureuse. Et surtout, promets-moi de rendre heureuse Lucie comme si tu étais sa fille.**

Je secoue la tête alors que les larmes se frayent un chemin sur mes joues. Il ne peut pas me dire ça comme si il signait son arrêt de mort. Non, il ne peut pas. Lucie et lui sont ma seule famille, maintenant, et j'ai besoin de lui.

–  **Promets-moi** , insiste-t-il.

–  **Je ne peux pas te promettre ça** , je sanglote.

J'essuie mes larmes et essaie de reprendre mon calme pour ne pas alarmer Lucie, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à arrêter les hoquets qui sortent de ma bouche.

–  **Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas revenir** , rectifie-t-il. J **e prends seulement mes précautions** **au cas où, tu comprends ?**

Je ne comprends pas mais j'acquiesce quand même.

– **Je te le promets** , dis-je difficilement.

–  **Merci.**  

Il me prend dans ses bras toniques et je le sers à mon tour sans cesser de pleurer. Il me murmure des choses que je ne comprends pas mais qui sont apaisantes.

–  **Je pars tôt, demain. Je ne te réveillerai pas, je préfère te dire au revoir maintenant.**

J'acquiesce à nouveau et continue de l'étreindre.

–  **Et toi, promets-moi que tu feras attention** , je marmonne dans son épaule.

–  **Je te le promets** , promit-il à son tour.

Je m'écarte de lui et il m'embrasse le front.

–  **Étudie bien, d'accord ? Tu dois vivre la vie que tu as toujours rêvé de vivre.**

–  **D'accord.**

Il se sépare définitivement de moi et part, sans doute, dans sa chambre. Je me rassois sur le canapé en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Les larmes se sont arrêtées de couler, mais je hoquette toujours. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par tomber comme des mouches. C'est clair que Luke ne pense pas revenir vivant, et le fait qu'il le sache et qu'il en soit persuadé me donne envie de tout casser.

**_« Passons à la ville de Princeton, dans le New Jersey. »_**

Ma tête se relève brutalement en entendant le présentatrice prononcer le nom de la ville où je me trouve. Je prends la télécommande pour monter légèrement le son. Une photo d'un garçon apparaît. Il est vêtu d'un habit orange, et il tient une sorte de tableau dans ses mains. Il a des cheveux bruns qui retombent légèrement sur son front. Bizarrement, ses cheveux sur le côté semblent un peu plus rasés que le devant, et je comprends qu'il a sûrement l'habitude de les relever en arrière. Sa peau est un peu bronzée, mais pas beaucoup. Il a un petit nez qui tient parfaitement avec le reste de son visage, ses lèvres sont roses pâles, la lèvre supérieure est fine et la lèvre inférieure est pulpeuse. Ce qui attire le plus mon attention, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont d'un marron clair absorbant, avec une touche de foncé autour de ses pupilles qui semble prendre le contrôle de son corps. Ses yeux sont sans émotions. Je ne vois aucun sentiment, pas même la colère. Mais je remarque une chose aussi ; c'est qu'il est réellement beau. 

**_« Il y a 6 ans, une tragédie a frappé la ville de Princeton. Une jeune adolescente de 16 ans, Lily Jones, a été assassinée puis brûlée dans la forêt de la ville. La plupart des preuves ont été, elles aussi, brûlées avec cette jeune fille. Mais les empreintes ne trompent pas : Dylan O'Brien est déclaré coupable de cet affreux meurtre. Après 6 ans d'emprisonnement, il vient d'être relâché au plus grand malheur de la famille Jones à qui on souhaite nos plus sincères condoléances. Nous conseillons à la ville de Princeton d'être prudente. »_**

C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	3. « La jeunesse est une douleur en manque de compréhension. » – Daniel Balavoine.

J'avoue que c'est assez flippant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un meurtre aurait pu avoir lieu à Princeton, dans le New Jersey. Surtout que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'aurais pensé que si il y avait eu quelque chose qui cloche, ici, Lucie ou Luke m'en aurait parlé. Et il y a un truc qui cloche, ici, et Lucie et Luke ne m'en ont pas parlé. Dylan O'Brien a commis un meurtre il y a 6 ans. Et, il avait 16 ans. Quel genre de gosse de 16 ans va tuer quelqu'un ? Le genre de gosse vraiment dérangé. On aurait dû l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique au lieu de l'envoyer dans une prison. Puis, d'ailleurs, où habite-t-il dans Princeton ? Il se peut que ce fameux Dylan habite de l'autre côté de la ville, donc loin de mon nouveau chez moi. Et avec de la chance, je ne le verrai jamais. Bon, quand on y repense, je ne suis pas vraiment chanceuse. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le croiser. Savoir qu'il a tué une jeune fille quand il avait 16 ans est suffisant pour moi pour m'enfuir loin de cette ville. Sauf que je ne peux pas.

Un bruit venant du bas me fait violemment sursauter. Je me moque de moi intérieurement. C'est moi, qui vais devenir une sorte de psychopathe à force d'avoir peur d'un petit bruit. Les courbatures dans mon dos me donnent envie de rester dans mon nouveau lit toute la journée, mais ça serait malpoli. Alors, je me lève difficilement après une courte nuit de sommeil, remplie de cauchemars. Je frissonne quand mes pieds touchent le parquet froid. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de me faire au moindre recoin de cette nouvelle chambre. Mes vêtements, mes livres et mes albums bien rangés, la vue que j'ai de la maison d'en face, la salle de bain personnelle... Oh, et le fait que la chambre en question soit bien rangée, ce qui est rare. Tout ce qui me manque c'est les fournitures scolaires pour l'université. Il faudrait que je demande à Lucie d'aller m'acheter quelques trucs même si ça me rend mal à l'aise.

Je me lève courageusement malgré mon corps qui me fait mal de partout. Je fais craquer mon cou en l'inclinant à gauche, puis à droite. Je passe mes bras au dessus de ma tête et m'étire en baillant fortement, me donnant les larmes aux yeux. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et sors dans le couloir et...  _boum_.  _Aïe_. Je viens de glisser sur une feuille et je me retrouve les fesses par terre. 

–  **Putain de merde** , je jure en me frottant le coccyx.

Je prends rageusement la feuille qui vient de tomber à côté de moi.

_« Je suis partie faire des courses. Il reste quelques trucs à manger. Je reviendrai pour 10h30 environ. Lucie. »_

Je soupire en me remettant sur mes pieds. Je commence à avancer vers l'escalier quand un truc me revient en tête. J'ai entendu du bruit, et Lucie n'est pas là, donc qui ça peut être ? Je descends prudemment les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit. Je dis bien  _essayer_ , parce que c'est pas vraiment facile quand le bois craque sous mes pieds. J'ai complètement arrêté de respirer et j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je suis assez effrayée pour me demander si ce n'est pas ce criminel de Dylan O'Brien. Je secoue la tête et reprends ma marche vers la cuisine.

–  **White ?**

Je sursaute et me retourne pour lancer la seule chose que j'ai dans la main, c'est-à-dire la feuille. Ce ne qui mène, évidemment, à rien. En plus de ça, la personne qui se trouve devant moi est juste Lucie. Ouais, je suis un cas désespérant.

–  **Tu viens vraiment d'essayer de me lancer... une feuille ?**  Demande-t-elle lentement.

–  **J'ai paniqué** , j'essaye de me justifier.  **J'ai entendu du bruit en-bas quand j'étais encore couchée, puis après j'ai lu le mot. Je pensais que tu étais toujours en courses.**

Elle rit en secouant la tête. Malgré ses efforts, son rire reste las et paresseux. Ça se voit qu'elle est fatiguée, elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Et je m'en veux d'avoir oublié le départ de Luke.

–  **Ça fait une heure que je suis revenue** , dit-elle.  **Il est 11h30.**

–  **J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?**  Je hausse un sourcil, étonnée.

–  **Oui** , acquiesce-t-elle.  **Viens, je t'ai préparé des œufs brouillés.**

Je me précipite dans la cuisine. J'ai vraiment – très – faim. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon dîner hier soir à cause de mon départ précipité de table. Les œufs brouillés sont déjà dans un plat. Il y a même du bacon et un verre de jus d'orange. La conversation entre Luke et moi me revient :  _« – On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Le fait de t'avoir sous notre toit est un cadeau de Dieu. – Je ne suis pas une enfant. – Je sais bien. Elle va sûrement de traiter comme telle pendant quelques temps, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-la faire. – Pourquoi ? – Parce que ça fait du bien de la voir heureuse. »_. Il a raison, je ne peux pas refuser tout ce qu'elle m'offre, même si c'est trop. Ça lui fait plaisir, donc je me contente de sourire grandement en lui disant :

–  **Merci.**

Elle me renvoie son sourire, et celui-ci a l'air plus vrai. Je prends ma fourchette et commence à jouer avec les œufs avant d'en mettre une bouchée dans ma bouche. La vraie cuisine me fait pousser un gémissement de bonheur intérieurement. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de prendre des petits-déjeuners comme celui-ci. Vu que mon père était toujours absent, j'allais boire un chocolat et manger un croissant dans le café du coin, où alors je prenais toujours des céréales. Encore quelque chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. Le silence devient trop pesant, alors je décide de nous embarquer dans un sujet pas très cool.

–  **Hier, j'ai vu un truc sur la chaîne des infos** , je commence.  **Ça parlait de Princeton, et-**

–  **Laisse-moi deviner** , me coupe-t-elle gentiment.  **Dylan O'Brien ?**

Je fronce les sourcils.

–  **Tu le connais ?**  Je questionne, curieuse.

–  **Il a été mis en prison pour un meurtre à ses 16 ans**  (malgré que je sache déjà ça, je la laisse continuer) **, et puis on l'a condamné à 6 ans de prison ferme.**

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose.

–  **Je crois qu'il sera libéré dans pas très longtemps** , rajoute-t-elle.

–  **En fait, c'est aujourd'hui.**

Elle écarquille les yeux dans la surprise. Je peux la comprendre, savoir qu'un meurtrier va revenir dans la ville où elle habite, c'est assez flippant.

–  **Mon Dieu, c'est passé tellement vite** , se murmure-t-elle à elle-même.  **Il va sûrement rester chez sa mère,**  dit-elle à mon attention,  **qui habite juste en face d'ici.**

Je m'étouffe avec le bacon que je viens de mettre dans ma bouche. Un meurtrier, du nom de Dylan O'Brien, habite juste en face de mon nouveau chez moi. Notez l'ironie de la situation. Lucie me frappe doucement  dans le dos et me tend mon verre de jus d'orange. J'avale la moitié doucement. Je reprends mon souffle, encore sous le choc.

–  **Il n'est pas si méchant** , dit Lucie doucement.

–  **Il a quand même tué quelqu'un** , je marmonne.

Elle soupire en hochant la tête.

–  **Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, ici, tout le monde se connaît. Et je connais Dylan et sa mère depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette ville avec Luke, il y a 15 ans. C'est quelqu'un de perturbé.**

–  **Est-ce que ça doit me prouver qu'il n'est pas méchant ?**  Je ricane.

–  **Non** , dit-elle en secouant la tête.  **Je te dis juste qu'il a vécu beaucoup de choses, et qu'il a fréquenté les mauvaises personnes.**

Fréquenter les mauvaises personnes ? Comme des tueurs ? Je pourrais comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, mais je n'y arrive pas malgré les mots de Lucie. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra m'informer d'avantage. Je décide donc de changer de sujet.

–  **J'ai besoin de fournitures pour l'université.**

–  **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu qu'on y aille cette après-midi. Tu veux ?**

Il y a de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle me demande de venir avec elle, je ne suis jamais beaucoup sortie. Le shopping n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller avec elle.

–  **J'en serais honorée** , je réponds de façon snob.

Elle rit de mon imitation, et elle fait un geste que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait : elle m'embrasse sur le front. Lucie remarque sans doute sa bêtise – même si ça n'en est pas une –, et sort rapidement de la cuisine en marmonnant une explication que je n'entends pas. Le geste était vraiment maternel, mais ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai l'impression d'enfin avancer. À petit pas.

* * *

 

 

Pour être honnête, je pensais que Lucie allait m'emmener dans un simple magasin où il y a principalement des fournitures scolaires. Je me suis trompée. Elle m'a emmené dans un immense centre commercial, et il doit y avoir des centaines de magasins à l'intérieur. Même plus. Sur le coup, je croyais qu'on allait simplement m'acheter quelques trucs qui me manquent pour l'université, sauf qu'elle m'a entraîné dans des dizaines de magasins de vêtements. Elle adore le shopping, contrairement à moi. J'ai essayé de paraître heureuse pendant qu'elle me montrait des hauts ou des jeans, mais c'est vraiment pas facile. Le fait de sortir avec Lucie ne me dérange en aucun cas, c'est juste que je déteste vraiment beaucoup faire du shopping. C'est beaucoup trop cliché ; la fille américaine qui marche au ralenti dans l'allée pleine de magasins de marques, accompagnée de ses meilleures amies, et habillée uniquement avec des vêtements chics. Nope, c'est pas mon truc. 

D'accord, c'est vrai, je ne viens pas des États-Unis, mais c'est la même chose, non ? En réalité, je suis Canadienne. Je suis seulement restée là-bas quelques mois, le boulot de mes parents a fait qu'on devait déménager aux États-Unis. Mon père a rencontré Luke lors d'une réunion, ils se sont tout de suite bien entendus. Je me rappelle que mon père m'avait dit que lorsqu'on a dîné pour la première fois chez eux, ma mère et Lucie se sont tout de suite adorées, comme si elles étaient amies depuis longtemps. Les absences de mes parents ont fait que Lucie venait beaucoup de fois me garder, et parfois c'était ma nourrice. Il y a une chose dont je me rappelle de ma mère : c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus présente que mon père. 

Ma mère était du genre à tout faire pour m'avoir au téléphone au moins une fois par jour. Je m'en souviens très bien. J'entendais dans sa voix qu'elle était fatiguée, même complètement épuisée, mais elle faisait tout pour que je ne le remarque pas. C'était une personne forte. Elle a vu et fait des choses que jamais je ne pourrais voir ou faire. Elle a vu des gens mourir devant elle, elle a parfois dû amputer des militaires sans aucune chance, elle a vu des hommes se prendre des balles, ... Je ne sais pas d'où venait son courage, mais je sais une chose : mon courage ne me vient pas d'elle, ni de mon père, je n'ai pas de courage. Malgré que ma mère ait vécue tout ça, elle restait souriante et heureuse, toujours. Je l'admirais tellement, c'était mon modèle. Et tout s'est écroulé quand elle est morte. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs d'elle.

Mon père, lui, était vraiment absent. Il passait son temps dans les pays dangereux qui sont en guerre. Même quand il revenait à la maison, j'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'il était distant avec moi. Je me suis même demandée s'il m'aimait. Ça me brisait le cœur quand je pensais à ça, j'étais une gamine de huit ans qui avait perdu sa mère, et j'avais seulement besoin d'un amour parental. Je pleurais dans mon lit, faisant des cauchemars en voyant mon père me hurler dessus qu'il me détestait, que j'étais un gâchis pour lui. Il ne m'a jamais crié dessus. Il était toujours très calme avec moi, très patient. Au fil des années, j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. C'était mon père et je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il aurait pu mourir ou tuer pour moi. Sauf que son absence a fait que je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, oubliant les quelques amis que j'avais. Je me suis créée ma propre carapace. Maintenant, il est mort. C'est horrible, je ne souhaite ce sentiment à personne.

–  **White ? Tu vas bien ?**

Je bats des paupières, revenant à la réalité. Lucie me regarde avec inquiétude. Elle va commencer à me prendre pour une folle si je continue de penser autant. Je lui souris faussement.

–  **Oui, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?**  Je demande innocemment.

–  **Peut-être parce que tu as les larmes aux yeux.**

Je fronce les sourcils dans l'incrédulité. Je remarque un miroir juste à côté de moi, donc je me poste devant. Effectivement, j'ai l'air d'un zombie. Mes yeux sont dénoués de toutes émotions, mais ils sont rouges. Ma peau est plus pâle que d'habitude, on a l'impression que je vais vomir et mes lèvres sont gercées et pâles, elles aussi. Je passe une main sur mon visage et essaie de sourire, ce qui me vaut un échec total. Je me retourne vers Lucie, qui a toujours son regard inquiet, et j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je ne trouve rien à dire. Elle me sourit doucement, en me frottant le dos d'un air réconfortant. Elle a compris que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, surtout dans un magasin de vêtement blindé de gens. Mais un jour, il va falloir que je parle à quelqu'un de ce que je ressens.

–  **Allons t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires** , dit-elle chaleureusement. 

* * *

 

 

Stylos ? OK. Gomme ? OK. Ciseaux ? OK. Colle ? OK. Trousse ? OK. Agenda ? OK. Cahiers nécessaires ? OK. Je crois que j'ai tout. On me donnera les manuels le jour de la rentrée 

–  **J'ai tout** , je confirme à Lucie.

– **Et le sac ?**  Questionne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secoue la tête :

–  **J'en ai déjà un.**

Elle pose ses poings sur ses hanches en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle me regarde d'un air sévère – pas très crédible.

–  **Le torchon que j'ai vu dans ta chambre ?**

–  ** _Eastpak_** , je corrige en levant mon index théâtralement.

–  **C'est la même chose. Nous allons t'offrir un magnifique et nouveau sac** , s'émerveille-t-elle.

Je gémis de protestation mais je la suis tout de même. Mon Eastpak ? Un torchon ? Hilarant. J'ai ce sac bordeaux depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Je confirme, il a tenu toutes ces années. Incroyable, hein ? Je tiens à ce sac parce que c'est un cadeau de mon père. Le cadeau comble le manque. Ou pas. Bref, j'adore ce sac et il m'a toujours soutenu physiquement ; quand il portait toutes mes affaires à ma place. Je sais que Lucie va me trouver un sac du genre – sac de star pour se la raconter.

–  **Regarde celui-ci !**  S'écrie Lucie attirant quelques regards curieux.

Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête en grognant. Se faire remarquer, une autre chose que je déteste. Lucie brandit un  _Louis Vuitton_ devant mon visage et je grimace à l'odeur du cuir neuf. Je secoue la tête. Elle soupire et continue son chemin, moi sur ses pas. 

–  **Et celui-ci ?**

Elle me montre un nouveau sac :  _Longchamp._  J'aime bien le style, mais je n'aime pas le fait de le tenir à la main toute la journée. Je lui fais la remarque.

–  **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Il en existe avec des anses plus longues.**

Elle me montre un autre modèle. Je suis tentée de refuser encore une fois, de lui dire que je vais garder mon bon vieux Eastpak, mais son regard suppliant me fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Je lève les yeux au ciel et accepte en marmonnant. 

–  **Génial !**  S'exclame-t-elle, attirant une deuxième fois, des yeux sur nous.

Je souris en voyant à quel point elle a l'air enthousiaste. L'épisode de Luke semble être passé. Mais je sais que quand on rentrera à la maison, les souvenirs de lui vont refaire surface, et elle se sentira mal. On connaît toutes les deux ces sentiments. La tristesse, la mélancolie, la colère, un tas de sentiments qui ne font que nous rendre de plus en plus mal. 

–  **Tu veux aller boire un truc au Starbucks ?**  Demande-t-elle.

–  **Tu connais le Starbucks ?**  Je m'étonne, avec un sourire en coin.

C'est pas méchant, hein, mais je pensais que c'était seulement les personnes de mon âges qui connaissaient ce genre de truc. Moi qui n'aime pas les clichés, eh bien, je suis un peu dans le cliché, là. Lucie fait semblant d'être outrée en ouvrant la bouche largement.

–  **Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, jeune fille** , dit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

–  **Mouais** , je plaisante.

Je ris en voyant de la façon dont elle me fusille du regard, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne brise pas la promesse que j'ai faîte à Luke comme je le pensais. Celle d'enfin être heureuse.

* * *

 

 

Nous avons passé un excellent moment au Starbucks. On a parlé de divers sujets, évitant ceux qui parlent de mes parents ou de Luke. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait remarqué que je n'aimais pas le shopping, et qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir emmené dans un si grand endroit où surtout des magasins de vêtements y sont. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas très grave parce que j'ai adoré cette après-midi. Et c'est la vérité. Ça m'a fait du bien, surtout que Lucie est d'une très bonne compagnie. 

–  **Merde, j'ai oublié le sac dans la voiture** , je jure quand on arrive devant la porte d'entrée.

**– Ton langage** , commence-t-elle me faisant rire.  **Prends les clés de la voiture et va le chercher, je t'attends à l'intérieur.**

J'acquiesce et prends les clés qu'elle me tend avant de me diriger vers la voiture. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'elle est rentrée. J'ouvre la voiture pour ensuite ouvrir le coffre, où se trouve le  _Longchamp_ emballé dans un sac en plastique  _Longchamp_ _._  Je le récupère et ferme le coffre, en faisant de même avec la voiture. Je m'apprête à me retourner pour avancer vers la maison mais un bruit de moteur me fait tourner la tête vers la maison d'en face. C'est une moto qui vient de s'arrêter devant cette maison. Quelqu'un est assis dessus et je remarque vite que c'est un garçon quand il enlève son casque. Il a des lunettes de soleil et je me demande à quoi elles lui servent. Il arrête sa moto, et pose son casque sur le guidon. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, même si je suis assez loin. Et quand il tourne la tête vers moi, ça me frappe.

Dylan O'Brien. Dylan O'Brien qui est – effectivement – mon voisin. Dylan O'Brien, meurtrier, qui me regarde. Dylan O'Brien qui vient de sortir de six ans de prison. Oui, ce Dylan O'Brien. Je l'observe sans m'en rendre compte. Ses Ray-Bans sont posées négligemment sur son nez, comme je le pensais, il a ses cheveux bruns relevés en arrière, et qui sont légèrement rasés sur les côtés. Je peux voir d'ici sa mâchoire contractée et ses lèvres mi-fines, mi-pulpeuses, pâles. Il est habillé d'une veste en cuir noire et d'un jean noir serré, avec des baskets de marque, blanches. Et, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. Je peux le voir d'ici.

–  **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Je sursaute quand sa voix fait écho dans la rue. Je regarde autour de moi, pour savoir s'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne vois personne. J'entends son léger ricanement, ce qui me vexe.

–  **White** , je réponds sèchement.

Il incline la tête sur son épaule droite.

–  **White** , répète-t-il.  **Comme la couleur ?**

Je prends une profonde inspiration en fermant fortement les yeux. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait cette blague. Je sais que mon prénom n'est pas original, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

–  **Ouais, comme la couleur** , je me contente de dire toujours aussi sèchement.

Il sourit et je vois ses dents blanches brillantes alignées dans la pénombre. Je plisse les yeux, essaye de le cerner, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne vois pas ses yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pense.

–  **Et bien, à bientôt, _White_** **.**

Il appuie bien sur mon prénom – pour me faire chier – et il se retourne pour marcher vers la porte de sa maison, je suppose. Je le suis dans ses mouvements ; ses épaules musclées sous sa veste qui se balancent au rythme de ses pieds... Incroyable. Il tourne la tête brusquement en arrivant devant sa porte. Il lève sa main, et même si je pourrais ne pas l'avoir vu à cause de la nuit qui commence à arriver, il fait le signe peace avec son index et son majeur, puis il rentre. Je cligne des yeux ; c'était une rencontre étrange, mais intéressante.


	4. « Vous pouvez amener un enfant à l'école, mais vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à réfléchir. » – Elbert Hubbard.

J'ai toujours détesté le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Ça m'ennuyait. On ne faisait rien ce jour-là, à part les profs qui expliquaient que cette année sera importante pour les années futures... Sérieusement, toute notre scolarité est importante pour nos années futures. C'était aussi ennuyant parce qu'on nous distribuait tous les manuels – qui pèsent vraiment lourd d'ailleurs – et on nous faisait lire le règlement intérieur de l'école. Pour moi, la rentrée, c'est un jour de plus dans les grandes vacances. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ma rentrée, pas la nôtre. Ça fait déjà deux mois que les cours ont repris. En réalité, j'avais prévu de me chercher un job, histoire de me faire de l'argent. Je ne m'attendais à ce que mon père meurt. Donc, je me retrouve complètement stressée parce que je vais devoir tout rattraper, tout reprendre, et ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je n'ai pas étudié. Mais honnêtement, je suis contente de reprendre tout ça. Je sais que ça ne va me faire que du bien. Même si j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant à toute vitesse pour ne pas y aller. 

Je me fixe dans le miroir. J'ai meilleure allure, par rapport aux jours précédents. J'ai fait en sorte de remettre mes cheveux noirs corbeau en place, les peignant délicatement. Mes yeux bleus ont repris de leur éclat, entourés légèrement de mascara. Mes lèvres rouges sangs naturelles, moins gercées qu'hier. Mes joues rosies que j'ai pincé pour ne pas paraître toute pâle. Ma pâleur est quelque chose d'incroyable. Je n'arrive jamais à bronzer. D'accord, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du soleil. J'ai l'air mieux habillée, aussi. J'ai opté pour un jean slim bleu foncé, accompagné d'un tee-shirt blanc où il est écrit en noir « WHATEVER », et à mes pieds, des Doc Martens noires également. J'ai même mis quelques bracelets et des boucles d'oreilles – ce qui est très rare. Je n'aime pas les bijoux, ce n'est pas mon truc. Quand j'y pense, je déteste beaucoup de choses. Je suis comme mon père. Je souris dans le reflet du miroir, pour voir ce que ça donne, mais je finis par faire une grimace. Catastrophique. Finalement, je prends une casquette NY que je pose sur ma tête. Ça cache une partie de mon visage. Parfait.

–  **White !**

Je prends une grande inspiration, je fais craquer mon cou, mes doigts, et je sors de la salle de bain. Je prends le sac  _Longchamp_ noir, et je rajoute mon livre préféré à l'intérieur, avec le reste de mes affaires que j'ai acheté hier. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, où je vois la maison d'en face. La maison de Dylan. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de la « conversation » qu'on a eu hier. Il avait l'air si... arrogant, mesquin, et amusé. Surtout quand il a su mon prénom. Je roule des yeux à cette pensée. Mes parents ont décidé de m'appeler comme ça car je suis née le 25 décembre, – le jour de noël – et qu'il neigeait ce jour-là. Évidemment, la neige est blanche, donc pourquoi pas m'appeler comme la couleur ? Génial, non ? Pas du tout. Je déteste ce prénom. Une nouvelle chose à rajouter dans ma liste « ce que je déteste de White Wilson ».

–  **White !**  Rappelle Lucie pour la deuxième fois.  **Viens vite manger un truc sinon tu vas être en retard et tu ne peux pas aller à l'université avec le ventre vide.**

On pourrait croire que Lucie est du genre difficile et stricte, à l'entendre. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Lucie est toujours rayonnante, elle sourit tout le temps, malgré ses peines. Quand elle est triste, elle pleure une bonne fois pour toutes, puis elle ne recommence pas. J'aimerais bien être comme elle. Cette nuit, dès que je fermais l'œil, des cauchemars envahissaient mes pensées. Dans l'un de ces cauchemars, j'ai vu mon père mourir devant mes yeux. Le pire. Donc, je restais éveillée et je pensais à Monsieur-Je-Suis-Canon-Mais-Un-Criminel. J'ai décidé de lui donner ce surnom, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je regarde à nouveau en direction de la maison et j'écarquille les yeux quand je le vois à travers une des fenêtres, qui est – je suppose – celle de sa chambre. Il est torse nu. Merde, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque. Et puis, comment il fait pour être torse nu alors qu'il fait à peine 5° dehors ? Je secoue la tête et me retourne pour partir de la chambre.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, c'est une Lucie qui fredonne une chanson que je trouve en train de remplir mon verre de jus d'orange. Je souris en la voyant faire. On dirait une vraie mère. Je me place sur une chaise, en face de moi des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Même si elle m'en a déjà fait hier, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment. J'adore ce repas. Je prends la fourchette juste à côté, et je commence à manger paresseusement. Je ne suis plus habituée à me réveiller aussi tôt. Après avoir fini le lycée, je faisais des grasses matinées tout le temps. Après, je sortais avec des « amis », on allait genre – au parc, dans un bar, au bowling,... C'était assez cool. En réalité, je sortais simplement parce que je ne voulais pas devenir folle en restant chez moi à ne rien faire. 

–  **Tu es prête pour ton premier jour ?**  Me demande Lucie.

Si je suis prête ? J'en sais rien. J'ai envie de vomir, de dormir, de m'enfuir, de pleurer, de rire – nerveusement, de me tirer les cheveux, et de tout casser. Extérieurement, je suis totalement neutre. Intérieurement, c'est une sorte de soirée qui part en vrille. Donc, je ne pense pas être tout à fait prête.

–  **Ouais** , je me contente de lui répondre.

Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ce que je pense, elle pourrait être effrayée de mes pensées pas très nettes. 

–  **Je pense t'accompagner tous les matins** , m'informe-t-elle d'une voix douce.  **L'université n'est pas vraiment loin mais le froid commence à arriver, et ce n'est pas très agréable de marcher avec ce temps.**

Ici, dans le New Jersey, on connaît, chaque année, un hiver très très très froid. Il y a souvent des tempêtes de neige, c'est horrible. Une année, tous les habitants du New Jersey ont dû rester chez eux à cause d'un froid beaucoup trop élevé pour sortir. Je peux vous dire que de rester seule, chez moi, enfermée à ne rien faire, ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Quand mon père a été au courant de ce qui se passait, il m'a appelé du camp militaire. Il était très inquiet, et je me souviens que ça m'a fait du bien de savoir qu'il était préoccupé par moi. J'étais encore dans ma phase « je ne sais pas si mon père m'aime ».

–  **Ça ne va pas être un peu juste niveau temps si tu m'accompagnes** **, pour que tu ailles travailler juste après ?**  Je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucie est baby-sitter. J'admire beaucoup son boulot ; prendre soin des enfants. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle fait ce métier car elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Je pense qu'elle le sait, mais qu'elle ne se l'avouera jamais. Le fait d'être stérile l'a brisé.

–  **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne commence qu'à 10h** , répond-elle en souriant.

Je hoche la tête et la remercie. Je prends ma dernière bouchée d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, avant de finir mon jus d'orange. J'empêche un rot de sortir de ma bouche, je pense que c'est malpoli. J'avais l'habitude de faire ce que je voulais quand j'étais chez moi, dû à l'absence de mon père. Mais il faut que je change aussi cette habitude. Je mets mon assiette et mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle, et je remets ma casquette correctement. 

–  **Bon...** , commence Lucie.  **Prête ?**

_Non._  J'acquiesce malgré que ce soit faux et je prends mon sac que je positionne sur mon épaule. Je fouille à l'intérieur et trouve mes écouteurs. Je les branche à mon portable et je les visse dans mes oreilles. Je rejoins Lucie qui est déjà à l'entrée. Elle me sourit et ouvre la porte, me disant de la suivre. J'éteins les dernières lumières et sors de la maison. Mon corps entre directement en contact avec l'air froid et je mets mes mains dans mes poches, espérant récupérer un minimum de chaleur. Je rejoins Lucie à la voiture, et quand je m'apprête à ouvrir la portière du passager, je sens un regard insistant sur moi derrière. Intriguée, je tourne la tête et mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur Dylan qui est toujours à la même fenêtre, et avec la chance que j'ai – il me regarde. Il a une cigarette dans la bouche. Je hausse un sourcil face à son regard insistant. Je lui souris timidement, – même s'il ne me voit sans doute pas – et je lève mon index et mon majeur comme le signe peace qu'il m'a fait hier soir. Je peux voir un sourire en coin se former avant qu'il me renvoie le geste.

Je fronce les sourcils à cet – encore – étrange échange, puis je rentre dans la voiture. Lucie met directement le chauffage et je soupire de soulagement quand la chaleur atteint mes membres froids. J'aurais dû mettre une veste plus chaude. Je glisse mon doigt sur l'écran tactile de mon portable pour chercher une musique. Je finis par cliquer sur une des musiques des The Fray :  _Nerver Say Never_.Le rythme commence alors que je ferme les yeux de bien-être. Ça, c'est mon monde. Lucie finit par démarrer et elle s'engage sur les routes gelées, allant doucement pour ne pas glisser. J'aimerais bien lui parler, enlever mes écouteurs et bavarder de choses sans importance avec elle. Sauf que je suis vraiment stressée, que je ne sais pas quoi dire, que je suis fatiguée, et que quand j'écoute de la musique, je ne préfère pas être dérangée.

Je remarque plusieurs personnes de mon âge – ou un peu plus vieux – qui marchent sur le trottoir, avec des sacs sur le dos. J'imagine qu'ils vont, eux aussi, à l'université. S'ils y vont à pieds, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle n'est pas très loin. Je pense que j'irai à pieds, la prochaine fois. Je n'aime pas déranger Lucie. Elle a un beau métier qu'elle doit pratiquer, même si elle commence à 10h. Je souffle doucement et ferme les yeux dans l'espoir que la boule que j'ai dans le ventre disparaisse. C'est un échec total.

* * *

 

 

J'ai vu beaucoup de photos sur l'université de Princeton. Évidemment, quand les photos ont été prises, il faisait beau. Un minimum en tout cas. Dans les photos, l'herbe était bien verte, où des étudiants y travaillaient, ou y parlaient. Mais là, l'herbe est blanche, et la seule chose que je vois dessus, ce sont des empruntes de pieds. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose en commun entre ce que je vois, et les photos que j'ai vu ; c'est le bâtiment. Il est tout aussi grand en vrai qu'en photos. Même plus grand. C'est incroyable. C'est un rêve qui se réalise enfin. Je vois l'inscription «  _Princeton University_ » qui me fait sourire. J'ai rêvé de nombreuses fois de voir cette inscription. J'inspire longuement, puis j'expire doucement. Lucie m'observe, attendant un moindre mouvement de ma part. Je me retourne vers elle et lui souris difficilement. 

–  **Merci de m'avoir accompagné** , lui dis-je.

–  **C'était avec plaisir. Bonne chance. Tu vas voir, les gens sont sympas, ici** , sourit-elle.

_J'en doute pas,_  pensais-je en voyant deux filles gothiques s'embrasser. Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais que ce soit une fille avec un garçon, deux filles, ou deux garçons, je ne  supporte pas de voir des couples s'échanger leurs salives. C'est, ew, dégueulasse. Quand j'avais un copain, je préférais faire ça dans l'intimité. Je n'aime pas être observée. Autre chose à ajouter dans ma liste « ce que je déteste de White Wilson ». 

–  **Ouais, je verrai** , j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même.  **J'y vais, encore merci.**

Je sors de la voiture, regrettant immédiatement la chaleur de celle-ci. Je fais un signe de main et elle me sourit avec un air compatissant. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider. Elle démarre et je la regarde s'éloigner de moi, de secondes en secondes. Je me retourne, et c'est avec surprise que je vois des tonnes de paires de yeux posées sur moi. Je déglutis et enfonce plus ma casquette sur ma tête. Je baisse celle-ci et j'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je commence à marcher, fixant mes pieds qui font des empruntes dans la neige. Je bouscule quelques personnes, recevant quelques insultes que j'ignore. C'est surtout que je ne préfère pas rétorquer sinon je vais être méchante. Évidemment, c'est une université privée, donc le fait qu'il y ait une nouvelle c'est assez incroyable. Il faut avoir de très bons résultats pour y rentrer. J'ai de bons résultats. Enfin, j'avais. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas capable de continuer mes études après le lycée. Et je sais que c'est grâce à Luke que je suis ici, aujourd'hui. C'est un commandant, donc il a le bras long. 

Je percute un torse bien taillé en pleine face et je me retrouve fesses à terre. Génial. Quoi de mieux pour se faire encore plus remarquer ? C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que le karma est une salope. 

–  **Merde, tu vas bien ?**  Demande une voix rauque mais chaleureuse.

–  **Ouais, c'est pas comme si j'étais tombée par terre, dans la neige bien froide qui me gèle le c... OK, pas la peine que je te dise la suite, tu m'as compris.**

Je lève la tête vers cette charmante – ah ah – personne qui m'a bousculé. Et c'est avec étonnement que je tombe sur deux beaux yeux verts foncés, incroyablement envoûtants. Je parcours son visage du regard ; il a la peau métisse, un nez avec une petite bosse dessus, des lèvres pulpeuses, et de longs cils noirs. Il a un piercing noir à l'arcade et les bras recouverts de tatouages. Sa casquette vissée en arrière sur sa tête et sa veste en cuir lui donne un air de mauvais garçon. Honnêtement, il est très beau. Même plus. D'un coup, cette charmante – ah ah – personne devient une charmante personne – tout court.

–  **Salut** , sourit-il révélant une lignée de dents blanches impeccables.

–  **Salut** , je répète niaisement.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle à sourire comme ça, mais c'est pas tous les jours que je croise un beau métis aux yeux verts carrément plus que beau.

–  **Tu comptes rester assise par terre ou... ?**

–  **Oh** , dis-je bêtement en me relevant.

J'époussette difficilement le peu de neige accrochée à mon pantalon. Je me dépêche de passer les mains sur mes fesses pour essuyer – on ne sait jamais qui regarde. 

–  **Je suis Drew** , annonce-t-il en me tendant la main.

–  **White.**

Je prends sa main en la secouant. Mère de Dieu, sa main est tellement chaude par rapport à la mienne.

–  **Ton prénom fait une bonne combinaison avec le temps d'aujourd'hui** , ironise-t-il.

Mon sourire se fige ; une petite remarque qui gâche tout. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait gentil et qu'il ne dirait rien par rapport à mon – horrible – prénom, mais je me suis trompée.

–  **Ouais** , je me force à rire.

Drew commence à marcher vers l'entrée de l'université et il me fait signe de le suivre.

– **Tu es nouvelle ?**

–  **Ouaip** , je réponds.  **Malheureusement.**

Quelques filles me regardent furieuses et je comprends après quelques secondes que c'est parce que je suis avec Monsieur-Je-Suis-Plus-Que-Beau ; son nouveau surnom.

–  **Pourquoi « malheureusement » ?**  Questionne-t-il curieusement.

–  **Tout le monde me regarde.**

–  **Eh bien, tu es dans une université privée, une nouvelle par ici c'est incroyable.**

Je l'avais remarqué. Et je suis fière d'avoir pensé à prendre une casquette. Nous atteignons – enfin – l'entrée. Je rentre et regarde autour de moi, complètement émerveillée. C'est immense et bondé de monde. Je n'ai vu ça que dans les films. Je ne sais pas combien d'étages il y a, mais je suis sûre que je ne pourrai pas tous les visiter en deux ans.

–  **Tu as besoin d'aller chercher ton emploi du temps et des livres, non ?**  La voix de Drew me sort de ma contemplation.

–  **Oui** , je confirme.

–  **Je t'accompagne.**

Il commence à marcher dans les couloirs et je le suis, tournant ma tête à gauche et à droite pour regarder les environs. Drew s'arrête brutalement, et je lui fonce dessus. C'est la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer durant les prochaines heures.

–  **C'est le secrétariat** , m'informe-t-il en me montrant une porte où il y a une pancarte « Mlle. Green, secrétariat ».  **Je viens avec toi.**

Il ouvre la porte en grand et rapidement en s'exclamant :

–  **Olivia, ma belle, j'ai quelqu'un pour toi** , sourit-il grandement.

–  **Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter, Drew ?**  Une voix féminine lui parle sèchement.  **Pour toi, ce n'est pas _Olivia,_ mais  _Mademoiselle Green._**

–  **Je sais très bien que t'es folle de moi, _Olivia._**

Je lâche un rire en voyant qu'il essaie de flirter. Je rentre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je regarde cette fameuse  _Mademoiselle Olivia Green_ , et je suis surprise de voir à quel point elle est jeune ; je ne lui donnerais pas plus de 25 ans. Elle a une longue crinière blonde, qui lui arrive au milieu du dos. Sa peau est pâle mais elle a des joues rougies et des yeux noisettes qui brillent fortement. Elle regarde Drew, avec une tête blasée avant de passer son regard vers moi. Tout de suite, ses yeux semblent plus lumineux et un sourire chaleureux prend place sur ses lèvres pâles.

–  **Bonjour, ma chérie** , me salut-elle.  **Que puis-je pour toi ?**

–  **Olivia** **, je te présente White. Alors, heu – White, Olivia. Olivia, White.**

Drew fait un geste paresseux avec sa main pour le signe de présentation et je roule des yeux. Quelle gentille attention de me présenter à ma place.

–  **White Wilson, n'est-ce pas ?**  Demande-t-elle et je hoche la tête.  **Je suis _Olivia._ Je pense que tu as remarqué que je m'occupe du secrétariat.**

–  **Wow – attends** , coupe Drew.  **Pourquoi, _elle_ , elle a le droit de t'appeler  _Olivia_ et pas  _moi_?**

Olivia hausse un sourcil vers lui avant de répondre :

–  **Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie.**

Je ris en voyant la tête décomposée de Drew. C'est dingue, mais il a réussi à faire disparaître toute ma nervosité.

–  **Alors White** , reprend Olivia en fouillant dans un tiroir.  **Voilà, je l'ai ! Tiens, ton emploi du temps.**

Elle me tend un papier et je le prends et jette un coup d'œil là-dessus. Aucune heure de trou.  _Merde._

–  **Et** **,**  continue-t-elle,  **tes livres. Bonne chance.**

Elle pose difficilement une pile de je ne sais combien de livres sur son bureau. Mon sourire s'efface pour laisser place à une moue. Avec un soupir, j'ouvre mon sac et je mets les livres dans celui-ci avec l'aide de Drew et d'Olivia. Quand je remets mon sac sur mon épaule, j'ai le souffle coupé par le poids. Vivement que je rejoigne mon casier pour poser tout ça. Olivia prend un papier et écrit quelque chose dessus.

–  **Ton numéro de casier et la combinaison** , dit-elle en me donnant le papier. **Bon, les jeunes, ça serait bien que vous alliez en cours, ça va bientôt sonner.**

–  **Ouais, on va y aller** , acquiesce Drew.  **Pense bien à moi, _Mademoiselle Olivia._**

Il cligne de l'œil alors qu'elle soupire d'agacement en lui ordonnant de se taire. Pour réponse, il lui donne un baiser volant et m'embarque avec lui hors de la pièce.

–  **Tu craques pour elle, ou quoi ?**  Je lui demande alors qu'on avance vers mon nouveau casier.

–  **Non** , rit-il en secouant la tête.  **C'est juste que je suis chiant, que je l'énerve et que je trouve ça marrant.**

–  **Je vois ça.**

Arrivés à mon casier, je pose mes livres à l'intérieur avec soulagement. Je garde simplement mon livre d'anglais, d'algèbre et d'histoire ; les trois heures de cours que j'ai ce matin.

–  **Tu commences par quoi ?**

–  **Anglais, Monsieur Adam** s, lis-je sur mon nouvel emploi du temps.

–  **On va devoir supporter ce pédophile tous les deux dès le matin** , grimace-t-il.

– **Pédophile ?**

–  **Il a couché avec une élève de deuxième année l'année dernière.**

Je retiens les mots qui s'apprêtent à franchir ma bouche. Drew vient d'insulter quelqu'un sans se préoccuper de ce que cette personne pourrait penser, et sans savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je hais ça. Le jugement. Mais j'ai promis d'essayer d'être gentille, alors je souris faussement et le suis dans les couloirs. C'est parti pour une longue journée.


	5. « Les hommes veulent la femme, la soeur de la femme, la cousine de la femme, la meilleure amie de la femme et la voisine du quartier. » – Moise Tshubaka.

Je peux l'avouer : j'ai apprécier cette journée. Je ne l'ai pas aimé, non. Je l'ai apprécié. Et un peu grâce à Drew et à sa bonne humeur – et aussi parce que c'est un canon et que c'est bon pour mes yeux de le regarder. En plus de ça, j'ai aimé les cours. Si on oublie le fait que ma prof de français fait peur du genre, – lunettes énormes, nez pointu, rides partout, et la voix qui grince. C'était un beau spectacle hilarant, tout de même. À midi, Drew m'a présenté à quelques uns de ses amis – malgré mes protestations. Il m'a présenté à Felicia, une pure mexicaine ; elle a des longs cheveux bouclés bruns, avec quelques mèches plus clairs, des yeux noisettes et une peau incroyablement bronzée. Puis, il y a Jessica, – que tout le monde appelle Jess – le vrai stéréotype de la salope du lycée ; blonde platine, yeux bleus clairs, maquillage, faux seins, vêtements osés,... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est gentille. Même adorable. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, évidemment. Quelle fille habillée de ce genre est... sympa ? Aucune, on est d'accord. Je réserve mon jugement à propos d'elle. Et pour finir : Liam ; yeux verts – plus clairs que ceux de Drew –, cheveux blonds et une peau pâle. Jolie gueule, mais trop narcissique. 

J'ai fait des efforts. J'ai sourit et j'ai dit bonjour – poliment. Même si j'ai eu envie de les étrangler à plusieurs reprises. Ils m'ont posé des questions personnelles, sur mes... parents. Pourtant, j'ai répondu. J'ai répondu comme si ils étaient encore vivants. Ça m'a fait plus mal qu'autre chose. J'aurai dû me la fermer. Du coup, depuis ces questions, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux. J'essaie de me souvenir de ma mère. Je sais qu'elle était belle. Magnifiquement belle. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs, une peau pâle et des yeux bleus – comme les miens. Mon père, c'était tout le contraire ; des cheveux bruns foncés, une peau bronzée et des yeux marrons. Ils étaient le yin et le yang.

–  **Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?**  Me questionne Drew pour la énième fois.

–  **Non, merci.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire, et j'attends avec impatience que Lucie arrive. J'ai besoin qu'elle me sorte de là.

–  **C'est l'un de tes parents qui vient te chercher ?**

Je me crispe. Mes mains commencent à trembler, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ferme discrètement les yeux, puis je réponds :

–  **Oui, ma mère.**

Il hoche la tête.

–  **OK, donc on se voit demain ?**  Sourit-il.

–  **Ouais.**

–  **A demain, White.**

Il s'éloigne en me faisant signe de la main et je lui renvoie en souriant anxieusement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne, mon corps se détend malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'aurai aimé que ce soit réellement ma mère qui vienne me chercher. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras en me demandant comment s'est passé ma première journée. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me traite comme son petit bébé. J'aurai aimé me souvenir un peu plus d'elle. Le problème, c'est que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je remets ma casquette correctement et pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Si je veux avancer, il ne faut pas que je pense négatif. Seulement positif

* * *

 

 

–  **Tu as faim ?**  Questionne Lucie lorsqu'on entre dans la maison.

–  **Pas vraiment** , je hausse les épaules. 

Il est 17h30 et, même si je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ce midi, je n'ai aucun appétit. Je mangerai mieux ce soir. Lucie me lance un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses oreilles. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'elle a pleuré – Luke, évidemment. Au fond, j'aimerai juste la secouer par les épaules – sans être méchante – et lui dire d'arrêter de morfondre sur elle-même, que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Mais ça serait déplacé. Moi-même j'ai versé des litres de larmes pour toutes les fois où mon père est parti, sans jamais que je sache si il allait revenir ou pas

–  **Tu peux enlever ta casquette, s'il te plaît ? Ça porte malheur de porter ce truc sous une maison.**

Sa voix douce m'affirme qu'elle ne me dit pas ça pour m'engueuler.

– **C'est pas plutôt : « ouvrir un parapluie sous un toit porte malheur » ?**  Je rétorque amusée.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

–  **Parapluies, casquettes... Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence.**

Je ris et elle me rejoint. Ses yeux – toujours rouges et gonflés – pétillent un peu. Ça fait toujours du bien de rire, de se lâcher. Lucie retourne vers la cuisine, souriante tandis que je retire mes chaussures et que je pose ma veste à côté de celle de Lucie, sur le porte-manteau. Je la rejoins vers la cuisine, malgré la tonne de devoirs que je dois faire. Je ne veux pas vraiment la laisser seule maintenant. J'irai les faire plus tard. Arrivée dans la pièce, je m'assoies sur une chaise et la regarde chantonner en coupant les carottes qu'elle vient de sortir. Je pense que ça va faire bizarre, de ne manger qu'à deux.

– **On ne mangera pas seules, ce soir** , m'informe-t-elle.

Je retiens ce que j'ai dit. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande plus de détails.

– **Patricia et son fils viennent manger avec nous. Ce sont les voisins d'en face.**

Je me tend sur ma chaise. Les voisins d'en face. Merde. Dylan. Lucie m'a dit que Dylan vivait qu'avec sa mère, donc ça ne peut être qu'eux, non ? Je pousse un soupire tremblant, essayant de sourire du mieux que je peux.

–  **Je sais ce que tu penses de Dylan** , me dit-elle en soufflant.  **Mais ne le juge pas trop vite.**

–  **Je ne le juge pas, je me défends.**

Et c'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas jugé pour le meurtre qu'il a commis. Il a ses raisons – même si il me fait un peu (beaucoup) flippé. Je ne vais pas mentir – je le déteste. Il s'est moqué de mon prénom, il se prend pour un Dieu, et en plus, il est d'une beauté surhumaine. Bon, d'accord, je le juge peut-être un peu.

–  **Peu importe** , reprend Lucie.  **Je veux juste passer un bon dîner avec des personnes que j'affectionne depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison.**

Je hoche la tête, compréhensif. Je vais simplement ignorer Dylan, même si on a eu quelques échanges assez bizarre.

* * *

 

 

Les devoirs. Quelques choses que je n'ai pas fait pendant un peu d'une année. Et, je déteste toujours autant ça. Je veux dire, des devoirs c'est fait pour travailler à la  _maison._ Je ne travaille pas à la  _maison._ Je travaille en cours. Un souvenir de moi au lycée me revient me faisant sourire.

 

_La tête dans mes bras, je sens mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je pense que si mon père sait que je m'endors en cours, il ne va sûrement pas être heureux. Il n'est pas à la maison en ce-moment, mais je sais qu'il serait capable de me confisquer tous mes appareils électroniques même si il est à des milliers de kilomètres du New Jersey. Je baille doucement, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mon corps se détend et je sens le sommeil m'emporter quand..._

_– **Mademoiselle Wilson !**  Quelqu'un hurle juste à côté de moi en tapant fort sur la table, me faisant sursauter._

_Je me redresse rapidement, regardant autour de moi. Tous les élèves de la classe me regardent en gloussant comme des tapettes. Bande de fils de riches. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les fusille du regard._

_– **Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de dormir ?**_

_Je fronce les sourcils et reporte mon attention sur mon professeur d'histoire et de géographie. Il se veut sévère mais, honnêtement, ça ne marche pas du tout._

_– **Pardon ?**  Je questionne bêtement, voulant l'énerver._

_Il pince ses lèvres et son visage commence à devenir rouge. Oups, il est furieux._

_– **Vous voulez que je vous envoie chez le proviseur ?**  Me menace-t-il._

_– **Pas vraiment, non.**_

_– **Alors, faîtes en sorte de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Vous n'avez déjà pas fait vos devoirs pour aujourd'hui, et maintenant, vous vous endormez. Une salle de classe n'est pas faîte pour dormir, vous avez une maison pour ça** , dit-il fier de son monologue._

_J'émets un rire moqueur. Je m'humecte les lèvres et le regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois._

_– **Je ne fais pas mes devoirs chez moi parce qu'une maison est faîte pour dormir, pas pour travailler. Vous êtes le seul fautif de mon épuisement, monsieur.**_

 

Je détestais le lycée. Tout le monde, dont les profs, étaient arrogants. Tous des enfants à papa et à maman qui se la pétaient avec leurs voitures rouges décapotables. Je me souviens que, ce jour-là, le professeur m'avait envoyé chez le proviseur. C'était une habitude d'y aller. Je n'étais pas comme les autres. Je ne venais pas en cours en mini-jupe avec un haut qui laissait voir mon décolleté et mon nombril. Je n'allais pas au lycée avec une belle voiture et je n'allais surtout pas là-bas pour me créer une popularité. Je venais en cours en jean avec un t-shirt simple, je venais au lycée avec une ancienne vieille voiture de mon père et j'allais là-bas simplement parce que j'y étais obligée. Reprendre le rythme de tout ça est difficile. Mais l'université, c'est... différent, je suppose. En tout cas, pour une première journée, je m'en suis plutôt pas mal sortie. Surtout que j'ai réussi à m'entendre convenablement avec quatre personnes. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, c'est juste que je n'en voulais pas. Les amis, ça dure pendant les années scolaires, après, ça s'arrête. Alors je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert.

–  **White ?**  J'entends Lucie m'appeler.

Je fronce les sourcils et je me lève de mon bureau pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre.

–  **Quoi ?**  Je hurle.

–  **Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?**

Je descends les escaliers, évitant de tomber, et je la retrouve dans la cuisine. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et je me demande si c'est à cause des oignons ou à cause de Luke. Je ne préfère rien dire. 

– **Oui ?**  Ma voix est douce et lente.

Elle renifle discrètement – même si ce n'est pas vraiment discret, vu que je l'ai entendu – et elle se retourne vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

–  **Pourrais-tu aller voir Patricia pour lui demander si c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?**  Demande-t-elle.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle essaie de faire. Je veux dire, elle pourrait l'appeler. Et surtout que si ce n'était pas sûr que Dylan et Patricia viennent ce soir, elle n'aurait pas commencé à faire à manger. J'essaie de trouver les excuses dans ma tête, pour ne pas aller dans cette maison où  _il_ habite.

–  **J'ai des devoirs à faire** , j'essaie de négocier.

En réalité, j'en ai rien à faire de mes devoirs. Dans d'autres contextes, j'aurais adoré le fait de devoir sortir pour demander aux voisins si ils viennent manger ou pas chez moi, pour pouvoir échapper à mes devoirs. Sauf qu'un prisonnier habite dans la maison d'en face et que c'est, comme, un peu flippant.

–  **Et puis, je pensais que c'était sûr qu'ils venaient manger ici** , j'insiste.

–  **Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je l'ai invité. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en souvient.**

Je souffle et me mords nerveusement la lèvre. Plus aucun échappatoire possible.

–  **Quel est le problème, White ?**  Questionne Lucie doucement.

Je décide d'être sincère.

–  **Le problème c'est peut-être le fait que ce Dylan O'Brien me fait, un peu, peur. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas habituée à me retrouver voisine d'un tueur.**

Le regard de Lucie s'adoucit. Elle laisse son couteau sur le plan de travail et s'approche de moi en me prenant par les épaules. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens.

–  **Ma chérie, il n'est pas méchant. Dylan n'est pas méchant. Il sera peut-être froid au début avec toi, mais rien de plus** , me rassure-t-elle.

–  **Je lui ai déjà parlé** , je lâche.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Ouais, je sais, c'est un choc.

–  **Quoi ? Quand ça ? Où ça ?**

–  **Heu – je lui ai déjà parlé, la veille de ma rentrée, et quand j'allais cherché mon _Longchamp_** **dans la voiture que j'avais oublié.**

–  **C'est très cliché** , remarque-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je pouffe de rire en hochant la tête. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il y a rien de plus cliché que ça. Lucie me lâche et se remet à cuisiner.

–  **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

–  **Il m'a demandé mon prénom, je le lui ai donné, et après, il s'est moqué de mon prénom** , je marmonne honteuse.

Elle éclate d'un rire tellement réel que ça me met le baume au cœur. C'est bon, elle va mieux, elle a arrêté de pleurer « à cause des oignons ».

–  **C'est vrai que ton prénom est, en quelque sort, spécial.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

–  **Donc** **,**  je change de sujet,  **j'y vais ou pas ?**

Elle m'a remonté le moral et y aller maintenant me dérange moins.

–  **Bien sûr que tu y vas** , assure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et je sors de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée. Je mets mes chaussures, puis ma veste, et je sors de la maison en prévenant Lucie. Je grimace quand une rafale de vent fait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens.  _J'aurais dû prendre ma casquette_. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et je commence à marcher vers la maison d'en face. Quand je travers la route, je commence à ralentir puis à traîner des pieds. J'essaie de retarder le moment comme je peux, mais je sais qu'il va falloir que je toque à cette porte. Mes pieds dans la neige font des traces qui vont sûrement pas tarder à disparaître à cause de cette neige qui ne fait que tomber. Et... j'y suis. Devant la porte des O'Brien. Je ne pensais pas y arriver aussi rapidement. Je souffle un bon coup, je me tords le coup en penchant ma tête sur mes deux épaules, de gauche la droite, puis je lève mon poing pour toquer contre la porte. Je toque trois fois, timidement. J'attends, encore et encore. Après environ quarante secondes, je décide de retoquer mais plus fortement. Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvre sur... Dylan O'Brien. Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage, mais je sais que c'est lui.

Mes yeux baissés sur ses chaussettes blanches, remonte progressivement sur son jogging gris, puis sur son débardeur moulant blanc – et, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air musclé –, et je finis par arriver à son visage. Ses yeux semblent plus clairs que sur la photo que j'ai vu aux informations, sa lèvre inférieure est plus pulpeuse que je le pensais et la supérieure plus fine. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son front – et ça, c'est tellement sexy. Un petit sourire en coin se forme sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçoit – oh, putain.

–  **Tiens, bonjour, _White_** **.**

Sa voix est profonde, sexy et rocailleuse – sûrement dû aux cigarettes qu'il fume. Et même si il se moque de mon prénom, celui-ci sonne comme une mélodie quand il le prononce.

–  **Ouais, heu – salut, je suppose.**

Il rit d'un rire qui peut faire fondre n'importe quelle fille et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour faire disparaître toutes ses pensées. J'autoriserai bien ces pensées à passer par ma tête sauf qu'il n'est pas censé me taper dans l'œil. Merde, il a tué quelqu'un.

–  **Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Il s'appuie contre le côté de la porte, en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse – tout aussi musclé.

–  **J'ai besoin de parler à ta mère.**

Hors de question que je lui dise à lui. C'est immature, je sais, et alors ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Bon, pas comme si je connaissais sa mère, mais au moins, elle, elle n'a tué personne. Je le juge. Pourtant je déteste le jugement, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dylan hausse les sourcils.

–  **Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas à moi ?**

–  **J'en n'ai pas envie** , je rétorque au tac-au-tac.

Je ferme les yeux fortement en m'insultant dans ma tête. Il faut toujours que je dise ce qui me passe par la tête. Bordel, je suis pas devant n'importe qui.

–  **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  Une voix douce questionne.

Dylan recule légèrement pour laisser place à une femme. Elle est de taille petite, avec un visage fin. De longs cheveux noirs encadre celui-ci. Elle a des yeux bleus foncés qui rappelle le ciel lorsque qu'il fait nuit, et elle a quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son petit nez – pour je ne sais quelle raison. La seule chose qu'elle a en commun avec Dylan, c'est son sourire et ses lèvres.

–  **Tu dois être White ?**  Sourit-elle grandement.

Niveau caractère, elle est tout le contraire de Dylan. Il a l'air mesquin et sarcastique, alors que sa mère à l'air douce et aimante.

–  **C'est bien moi** , souris-je en retour.

–  **Bienvenue à Princeton, White. Lucie m'a dit que tu allais venir habiter chez elle.**

Je me demande vaguement si Lucie a raconté ma situation à Patricia, mais j'oublie vite cette idée.

–  **Merci. Heu – Lucie voulait savoir si c'était toujours bon pour que vous veniez manger à la maison ce soir.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Dylan et je remarque avec regret qu'il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux.

–  **Évidemment** , se réjouit-elle.  **Tu lui diras que c'est toujours bon. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?**

Elle fait un geste vers l'intérieur mais je secoue la tête. J'ai déjà fait l'effort de rentrer de lui parler, il ne faut pas m'en demander trop.

–  **Non, merci. Je dois aller aider Lucie.**

C'est faux, mais je n'aime pas refuser sans une raison valable. Patricia hoche la tête.

–  **Alors, à tout à l'heure.**

Elle me fait un geste de la main et je lui renvoie avant de faire demi-tour sans adresser un seul dernier regard à Dylan.

 


	6. « Rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir. » – Federico Garcia Lorca.

–  **Aïe !**  

Je serre la mâchoire et mets mon doigt dans ma bouche, espérant que la douleur cesse. Mais tout ce que je récolte, c'est le goût du sang qui se répand à l'intérieur de celle-ci. 

–  **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  Demande Lucie, inquiète par mon grognement.

–  **Je me suis coupée le doigt avec le couteau** , je marmonne.

Je repose le couteau sur le plan de travail, en l'insultant mentalement, puis j'ouvre le robinet de l'évier pour faire passer mon doigt sous l'eau froide. Je grimace ; merde, ça pique. Je vois la couleur rouge sang partir dans les égouts. Je soupire fortement pour ne pas tourner de l'œil ; j'ai toujours détesté la vue du sang. Dans les films, ça ne me dérange pas, mais dans la réalité, c'est tout autre chose.

–  **Montre-moi ça** , me dit Lucie.

Je sors mon index de l'eau et lui montre ma coupure qui prend la moitié du doigt. Je détourne les yeux quand elle le tourne dans tous les sens, puis je ferme le robinet pour faire autre chose que de penser au sang qui se trouve sur ma peau.

–  **Tu ne t'es pas ratée** , murmure-t-elle.  **Il faut désinfecter.**

Je déglutis. Tout courage en moi s'évanouit. Je suis douée pour flirter avec la mort, mais quand je vois un peu de sang, je peux faire un malaise d'un coup. Lucie me dit qu'elle revient, et elle disparaît de la cuisine. Je souffle puis je fixe le couteau en plissant les yeux.

–  **C'est de ta faute tout ça.**

Et de la mienne, aussi. Si j'avais été assez intelligente, j'aurais dit non à Lucie quand elle m'avait proposé de l'aider à couper le reste des oignons. Parce que, je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas cuisiner. Quand j'étais seule chez moi, je faisais simplement des pâtes ou du riz. Parfois, je commandais des pizzas, ou je faisais chauffer des plats déjà préparés. C'était fait simplement et vite fait ; tout ce que j'aime. Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Lucie, donc j'ai dit oui. Et là, je me retrouve à parler à un couteau. 

–  **OK, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va piquer un peu** , me prévient Lucie quand elle rentre dans la cuisine avec un produit, du coton, et des pansements.

–  **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça** , je ris nerveusement.

Elle me sourit doucement puis elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine. J'obéis alors qu'elle s'assoit en face de moi. Elle prend mon doigt délicatement dans sa main, après avoir mis du désinfectant sur un morceau de coton. Pendant qu'elle m'applique ce produit qui me fait extrêmement mal, je l'observe. Des flashs de ma mère me reviennent. Des flashs d'elle, en train de me soigner alors que je suis tombée à vélo. Je m'étais écorchée le genou. C'était la première fois que je faisais du vélo à deux roues, et c'était un an avant sa mort. Je me souviens qu'elle avait été très inquiète quand j'avais crié tellement la douleur était forte – elle n'était pas forte, en réalité, je ne suis juste pas courageuse. Je me souviens aussi que mon père était au combat, à ce moment-là. Elle voulait simplement faire quelque chose pour se rapprocher de moi, et elle s'en était voulue. C'était une simple écorchure, mais elle était toujours inquiète pour moi. Sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vu quand elle soignait des hommes de l'armée.

–  **Et voilà !**  S'exclame Lucie.

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées. Le visage doux de ma mère me soignant s'efface tout aussi vite. Je cligne des yeux, stupéfaite. Les flashs se refont récents. Je veux dire, quand elle est morte, j'en avais beaucoup. Puis, un jour, plus rien. C'est pour ça que, de temps en temps, j'ai dû mal à me souvenir d'elle. Je regarde mon index ; un pansement fait pratiquement tout mon doigt. C'est moche, mais je n'ai plus mal. Heureusement.

– **Merci beaucoup** , je chuchote.

Je suis encore sous le choc du flash que je viens d'avoir. Lucie me sourit grandement.

–  **Je t'en prie. Maintenant, sors de ma cuisine avant qu'on soit obligé de t'amputer un bras** , blague-t-elle.

Vu comme je suis maladroite, ce serait possible. Je n'essaie même pas d'objecter. Je sors de la cuisine pour regagner ma chambre. Quand j'atteins celle-ci, je m'écroule sur le lit. Je mets ma tête dans l'oreiller et je hurle de toutes mes forces. Ma gorge me brûle, et en plus de ça, elle se noue. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je respire difficilement. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, donc je me retourne sur le dos pour pouvoir respirer correctement. J'ai les yeux qui piquent et j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive tellement ma gorge est nouée. Je déteste les flashs. Ça me fait tellement mal. La plupart des personnes aiment le fait de se souvenir de leurs parents, de tous leurs moments passés ensemble, mais moi... J'ai juste l'impression qu'on me plante des coups de couteaux dans le ventre. La douleur mentale vaut la douleur physique, mais parfois c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Je me rappelle, qu'après la mort de ma mère, mon père m'a dit : « Mon ange, maman est dans un monde meilleur. Elle ne reviendra jamais, c'est vrai, mais elle veut te voir heureuse. Donc, sois heureuse, juste pour elle. ». Ouais, c'est cliché :  _...dans un monde meilleur..._ Pathétique. Ce n'est pas un  _monde meilleur._ C'est simplement  _la mort._ Le néant.

* * *

 

–  **White ?**  Appelle Lucie derrière la porte de ma chambre.

Je ne donne aucune réponse. Je suis toujours couchée sur le dos, et je fixe le plafond blanc de la chambre. Je me sentais mieux. J'avais passé une journée à l'université, j'avais fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes, et le flash qui gâche tout. En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis si excessivement. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir si c'était pour que ça me fasse autant de mal. Quand je re-pense à mes parents, je veux simplement sourire fièrement. Fière d'avoir eu des parents aussi forts. Aussi fusionnels. Mais non, je deviens pratiquement brisée et mise à l'écart du monde réel.

–  **White ?**

J'entends la porte grincer. Lucie vient d'entrer. Je me retourne, pour être dos à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Je suis faible, complètement vulnérable. 

–  **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  Questionne-t-elle doucement.

–  **Rien.**

Ma voix rauque du genre  _« j'ai envie de pleurer »_  me trahit. 

–  **Vraiment ?**  S'étonne-t-elle.  **On dirait que tu as envie de pleurer.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me connaît bien.

–  **C'est maman** , finis-je par dire.

Cette fois, ma voix déraille. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait compris ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas très bien articulé. Je sens un poids se faire sur le lit, à côté de moi. Je sais qu'elle vient de se coucher. 

–  **Explique-moi.**

–  **Je l'ai vue** , dis-je simplement.

–  **Où ça ?**

–  **Comme un flash.**

Un silence prend place dans la pièce. Lucie était au courant de mes nombreux flashs après la mort de ma mère. Je m'endormais la nuit, puis je me réveillais en hurlant. Ce n'étaient pas des mauvais souvenirs, ça faisait juste mal de ne voir ma mère  _que_ pendant mon sommeil. Mon père s'était inquiété et il m'avait emmené voir un psychologue. J'ai seulement fait une séance. Le psy avait dit que c'était normal. C'est lui, qui a commencé à appeler ça « des flashs ». Pour moi, avant, c'était simplement des rêves.

–  **Raconte-moi** , insiste Lucie.

–  **Elle me soignait. C'était une année avant sa mort. Elle m'apprenait à faire du vélo à deux roues, et je suis tombée. Donc, elle m'a soigné mon écorchure au genou.**

–  **C'est bien.**

–  **De quoi ?**  Je fronce les sourcils.

–  **De réapprendre à connaître ta mère. C'était une femme forte, tu sais. Elle voyait des choses horribles – tout comme ton père – et pourtant, elle continuait d'avoir cette joie de vivre incroyable.**

Je me retourne pour me retrouver en face de Lucie. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, comme les miens, mais on ne pleure pas.

– **Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal, alors ?**  Je demande bêtement.  **Pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'ai des flashs d'elle, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur ?**

–  **Parce que ça te fait du mal de devoir la connaître sous cet angle.**

–  **C'est-à-dire ?**

–  **De savoir qu'elle est morte. Que tous ces flashs que tu as dans la tête, ne reviennent pour rien.**

Je me pince les lèvres. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Mais je pense qu'elle a raison. Le fait de la revoir dans ma tête, et de ne pas pouvoir la voir en vrai, me déchire. Et cette déchirure se transforme souvent en colère. Je hoche simplement la tête à Lucie.

–  **J'ai quelque chose à te demander** , lui dis-je.

– **Oui, vas-y.**

–  **Tu penses que c'est normal si j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'affinité avec maman qu'avec papa ? Je veux dire, j'ai connu maman 5 ans, et papa 19 ans. Je ne trouve pas ça normal, moi.**

–  **Vraiment ? Parce que, moi, je trouve ça normal.**

–  **Ça, c'est bizarre** , ris-je sans joie.

–  **Pas du tout.**

Elle secoue la tête et continue :

–  **Quand ta mère est morte, ton père n'était plus très présent. Il était quasiment tout le temps sur des missions pour son boulot. Alors que ta mère, même si elle avait beaucoup de travail, elle faisait toujours tout pour être le plus souvent avec toi. Ton père t'aimait, mais il y a toujours eu cette glace entre vous deux que vous n'avez jamais réussi à briser. Tu as eu du mal à l'intégrer.**

–  **Sérieux ?**

Je suis étonnée. C'est –  _c'était_ quand même mon père. Lucie acquiesce.

–  **C'est juste que ton père a toujours eu du mal à montrer son amour à quelqu'un. Il a mis du temps à commencer à avoir une relation sérieuse avec ta mère.**

Elle glousse comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de drôle.

–  **Enfin bref** , elle s'interrompt.  **Ce n'est pas mal, White. Tu penses simplement avec ton cœur. Tu n'as rien à me prouver, je sais que tu aimes ton père.**

–  ** _Aimais_** ,je la corrige difficilement.

–  ** **L'amour d'une fille n'a jamais de passé.****

* * *

 

Je vais mieux. Enfin, je crois. Après notre conversation, Lucie et moi sommes descendues pour terminer de faire à manger avant l'arrivée de Dylan et de Patricia. Lucie m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de l'aider, mais j'ai insisté. J'ai besoin de faire autre chose que de penser à mes souvenirs.

–  **Heu – en fait, on fait quoi à manger, là ?**

Surtout que je l'aide depuis plus d'une demi-heure et que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Lucie lève les yeux au ciel.

–  **Des tomates farcies** , soupire-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Et c'est franchement évident, vu qu'elle est en train de préparer la farce et que je coupe les tomates en deux, avant de les vider. Je me mords la langue, mal à l'aise. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je suis sacrément nulle pour faire à manger.

–  **Et...**  j'hésite,  **les tomates farcies, c'est avec quoi ?**

–  **Avec du riz blanc** , se retient-elle de rire.

–  **Ah, ah – ouais, je le savais.**

Elle finit par rire. Je fais la moue, vexée. 

–  **Ne le prends pas mal, White, mais tu es vraiment un être humain hors du commun** , ironise-t-elle.

– **Je crève de rire** , je marmonne.

Lucie continue de rire mais elle est coupée par le téléphone de la maison qui sonne. Je fronce les sourcils ; presque personne n'appelle sur le téléphone de la maison, ici. Je le sais parce que Lucie ne répond que sur son portable et Luke n'est pas là. Je vois que Lucie est autant confuse que moi. Elle finit par dire :

–  **Tu peux mettre les couverts et les assiettes sur la table du salon, s'il te plaît ?**

Je hoche la tête en lâchant le couteau – que je déteste encore à cause de mon doigt. Je prends ce qu'il me faut, puis je me dirige difficilement vers le salon, essayant de ne pas laisser tomber tout ce que j'ai dans les mains. Arrivée à la table, je dépose tout dessus avec un grand soupir. Je m'apprête à préparer la table, mais des sanglots me parviennent. Je rejoins la source du bruit, et je retrouve Lucie en pleurs, assise sur les escaliers. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui se passe, mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

–  **Je sais. Tu me manques aussi, Luke** , dit-elle au téléphone.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Évidemment, c'est Luke. Je sais que, quand ils ont le temps, les militaires peuvent appeler de la famille grâce à une tente, qui se situe sur leur base, où se trouve plusieurs téléphones à l'intérieur. Je m'assoies à côté de Lucie, et je lui donne un petit sourire. Elle essaie de me le renvoyer, mais elle échoue lamentablement. C'est une grande difficulté de parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone, alors qu'il est à des milliers de kilomètres de nous. J'ai vécu ça avec mon père. Lucie continue de parler avec Luke. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlent, mais je ne dis rien pendant tout ce temps. Elle a de la chance, de pouvoir entendre sa voix. Beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas appeler leur famille à cause du manque d'argent. Donc, ils envoient des lettres. Sauf que, parfois, les lettres n'arrivent pas chez eux à temps. C'est malheureux.

–  **Je te la passe.**

Ce simple murmure de la part de Lucie, attire mon attention. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, en grimaçant. Je ne veux pas parler à Luke, car je sais qu'il va me poser des questions, trop de questions. Elle ignore ma grimace.

–  **Je t'aime aussi. Fais attention à toi** , sanglote-t-elle.

Je me pince les lèvres quand elle me tend le téléphone, les joues ravagées de larmes. Elle se lève en silence, pour me laisser en intimité avec Luke. Je prends une grande inspiration et je mets le téléphone contre mon oreille.

–  **Salut** , dis-je timidement.

Ce n'est pas réellement de la timidité, en fait. Je suis juste, un peu, intimidée. 

–  **White ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre !**

Mon corps se détend et je ris.  _Et moi, c'est un plaisir d'entendre que tu es encore vivant_. J'ai envie de lui dire cette phrase mais je ne sais pas comment il la prendrait.

–  **Tu vas bien ?**  Continue-t-il.  **Et cette première journée à l'université, raconte-moi.**

Je hausse les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, je me rends compte qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

–  **Rien d'impressionnant. L'université est... spectaculaire, immense, intimidante. Mais, j'aime bien. Et j'ai rencontré des gens.**

–  **C'est bien. C'est vraiment bien.**

J'esquisse un sourire. Il a dit ça avec une pointe de fierté. Je ne sais pas d'où peut provenir cette fierté mais je suis contente de l'entendre. Ça me remonte le moral.

–  **Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**  Insiste-t-il.

–  **Lucie t'en a parlé** , conclus-je en faisant référence à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques minutes.

Je l'entends soupirer dans le combiné. Je cligne des yeux pour lutter contre les larmes – encore une fois. J'en ai vraiment marre d'avoir toujours cette envie de pleurer, d'exploser.

–  **Elle s'inquiète.** ** _On_** **s'inquiète** , se corrige-t-il.

–  **Tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour moi.**

J'ai une peur. Et cette peur est de savoir une personne morte par ma faute. Je ne veux pas assister aux funérailles de Luke, sachant qu'il est mort déconcentré par le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

–  **Je peux faire deux choses à la fois.**

–  **Il y a seulement les femmes qui peuvent faire deux choses à la fois. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas une femme** , je plaisante.

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'a pas le droit à beaucoup de temps au téléphone, je ne veux pas gâcher ces dernière minutes... 

–  **White, il faut que j'y aille** , souffle-t-il.

...Ou alors ces quelques secondes.

–  **Je sais.**

Je l'entends parler à quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à décrypter ce qu'il dit, et à qui il parle.

–  **White ?**  Reprend-il.  **Il faut vraiment, vraiment, que j'y aille. Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de Lucie. Elle prendra soin de toi aussi. Amuse-toi, profite de ta jeunesse, d'accord ? Fais-toi des amis, trouve-toi un copain – gentil – et surtout, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même.**

J'assimile ses mots difficilement.

–  **D'accord** , je me contente de répondre.

–  **Bien. J'essaierai de rappeler rapidement. Dis à Lucie que je l'aime.**

Je sens qu'il s'apprête à raccrocher.

–  **Attends !**  Je m'exclame.

–  **Quoi ?**

A sa voix, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ça doit être une attaque ou un truc du genre. Je suis habituée à en entendre parler.

–  **Fais en sorte de ne pas te faire tuer.**

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni de répliquer. J'avais besoin de lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Il ne me reste plus que Lucie et lui. J'ai de la famille, mais elle est au Canada. Et puis, pour être honnête, ils n'ont jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec mes parents quand on a déménagé. Pas même mes grands-parents ou mes oncles et tantes. Je repose le téléphone à sa place, et je rejoins le salon, où je devais mettre la table. Quand j'y arrive, je remarque qu'elle est déjà prête.

–  **J'aurais pu le faire** , dis-je à Lucie quand elle apparaît dans le salon avec la casserole de riz.

–  **Tu étais au téléphone avec Luke** , sourit-elle.

–  **Ouais. D'ailleurs, Luke dit qu'il t'aime.**

–  **Je l'aime aussi** , murmure-t-elle comme si elle le disait à lui, et pas à moi.

La sonnette de la maison nous coupe dans notre conversation. Le sourire de Lucie s'agrandit. Elle a effacé toutes traces de larmes, c'est incroyable. On a même l'impression qu'elle n'a pas pleuré. 

–  **Voilà nos invités !**  Se réjouit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je grimace ; maintenant, je vais devoir affronter un dîner avec un mec qui est totalement flippant. Ma vie est passionnante.


	7. « Tout sentiment qui nous affecte trop nous devient nuisible. » – Simon de Bignicourt.

Ma peau frissonne, elle est électrique par son toucher. Je m'affale sur mon lit en soupirant. Merde, quelle soirée. J'ai jamais vécu autant de choses en une seule soirée. Même en une seule journée. Et, il faut me croire, j'en ai vécu, des choses. C'est vrai que la journée a été riche en émotions. L'aperçu de Dylan le matin, la rentrée, les rencontres dans ma nouvelle université, la rencontre avec Dylan, ma coupure – j'avoue, ce n'est pas important –, mon « flash-back », ma conversation avec Lucie, l'appel de Luke, et enfin, le dîner avec Patricia et Dylan. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

_Dès que les « invités » passent la porte, je pose mon regard sur Dylan. Il s'est changé. Il est maintenant en jean avec un un sweat rouge où l'inscription « TURN ME ON » y figure en blanc. Je suis blasée, mais pas étonnée pour autant. Il a vraiment l'air d'un type qui ne pense qu'au sexe. Comme la plupart des mecs d'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas dégoûtée. Je veux dire, je ne suis plus prude depuis mes 17 ans. Ma première fois a été avec un dénommé Loïc Thompson. Un chouette gars, sérieusement. On se connaissait depuis la primaire, et j'ai souvent traîné avec lui. Sauf qu'une chose en entraîne une autre, et, on connaît la suite. J'en avais envie, lui aussi, donc on l'a fait. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas génial. Je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme et j'ai eu un peu mal, mais la deuxième fois a été parfaite. Sauf qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on était plus amis qu'autre chose, alors ça s'est arrêté là. Je l'ai refait deux fois de plus, et depuis, je n'ai rien fait. Il ne faut pas croire que je suis en manque ou autre. Je préfère que les types d'aujourd'hui gardent ce qu'ils ont dans leur pantalon. Surtout si c'est pour être grossier. Une femme mérite d'être respectée._  

_– **Voyons, White, viens dire bonsoir** , me réveille Lucie de mes souvenirs._

_Je secoue la tête, en reprenant mes esprits._

_– **Je les ai déjà vu** , dis-je sans m'en rendre compte._

_Lucie fronce les sourcils, dans la colère, je crois. Je ne suis pas habituée à la voir comme ça. Elle est toujours douce et aimante. Mais j'ai dit une connerie, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas poli. Ce n'est pas Patricia qui me dérange, elle est adorable, mais Dylan... Je ne juge pas. Je ne veux juste pas le prendre dans mes bras, ou lui faire une bise ou un autre truc du genre. Non, merci._

_– **Désolée** , je marmonne.  **Contente de vous revoir.**_

_J'affiche mon beau sourire à Patricia, puis j'affiche mon sourire « je ne te connais pas, mais je ne t'aime pas » à Dylan. Il me sourit grandement, laissant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je roule des yeux ; son sourire n'est pas amical, il est malicieux._

_– **Mon Dieu !**  S'exclame Patricia en me regardant.  **Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point tu étais belle, tout à l'heure.**_

_Et, à mon plus grand malheur, je rougis. Ce qui m'arrive environ une fois par an. Je suis surtout mal à l'aise parce qu'elle a dit ça devant Dylan. Je me frappe mentalement ; on dirait une petite coincée presque lycéenne de 15 ans._

_– **Je suis sûre que Dylan ne va pas me contredire.**_

_Merde. Elle se retourne vers son fils, en lui souriant._

_– **Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_De toute ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée. Et je n'ai jamais autant rougi. Les symptômes sont là ; bouffées de chaleur, respiration qui s'accélère, et le cœur qui bat plus vite. Je promène mes yeux dans la maison pour éviter le regard fixe de Dylan sur moi._

_– **C'est la vérité** , dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_Je ris nerveusement._

_– **On ne devrait pas aller manger ?**  Je demande.  **Ou alors... je sais pas, moi.**_

_Ou alors faire autre chose que de parler de moi. Merci de votre compréhension._

_– **Bien sûr** , glousse Lucie._

_Elle se moque de moi, c'est évident._

_– **Allons dans le salon.**_

 

Quand j'y repense, j'ai simplement envie d'enterrer mon visage sous-terre comme le ferait des autruches. C'était – très – gênant. Surtout quand je me rappelle du regard moqueur de Dylan.  _Quel salaud_.

 

_Le jus d'orange est très froid. J'ai dû mal à l'avaler. J'ai essayé de négocier discrètement avec Lucie pour qu'elle me serve un verre de vodka, mais j'ai eu le droit à un regard du genre – « écoute-moi bien, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu ne boiras pas une goutte d'alcool. Majeure ou pas ». C'était amusant de la voir aussi protectrice. Je n'ai pas protesté et je me suis servie un verre de jus d'orange frais. Beaucoup trop frais pour un temps pareil au New Jersey. Ma grimace totalement sexy – hum hum, c'est ironique – attire le regard de Dylan sur moi. Je lui fais un sourire totalement faux même si je suis un peu déboussolée par ses beaux yeux. Ce qui me fait le plus rire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ici n'a l'impression qu'il vient de sortir de prison. Je veux dire, Lucie n'a même pas pris peur en le voyant, ou elle ne l'a même pas regardé bizarrement. Je ne comprends pas. Il vient de sortir de p.r.i.s.o.n. Bordel, je suis la seule à être consciente de ça ?_

_– **White m'a aidé à faire le dîner** , sourit Lucie à Patricia._

_Je plisse les yeux en regardant Lucie. Mais à quoi elle joue ? Je rêve ou elle essaie de me faire passer pour la fille parfaite ?_

_– **Ouais** , je ricane méchamment attirant l'attention de tout le monde.  **Faut pas s'étonner si je vais en** **prison parce que je vous ai empoisonné.**_

_Ma phrase laisse un grand froid dans la pièce. Patricia baisse la tête, mal à l'aise, Lucie me foudroie du regard, et Dylan sourit en coin. Arrête de sourire, crétin, c'était censé te blesser. J'avoue que j'ai fait exprès d'être horrible. J'avoue que j'en veux à Lucie d'avoir dit ça. Et j'avoue que je lui en veux aussi pour les avoir invité. Je suis du genre, très rancunière. Je m'emporte souvent quand on parle de moi positivement. J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est comme une sorte de carapace que j'ai sur moi. Je déteste les compliments qui me concernent. Je préfère qu'on m'insulte. Au moins, je sais que les gens sont sincères._

_– **White** , commence Lucie d'un ton menaçant._

_– **J'ai envie d'aller faire pipi.**_

_Moment gênant x2._

_– **C'est très sexy tout ça** , chuchote Dylan pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre._

_Je roule des yeux. Le fait que je sois en face de lui n'arrange pas ma colère. J'ai envie de le taper. Mais j'ai aussi envie de l'embrasser. Wow, pause, retour en arrière... Ouais, j'ai simplement envie de le taper._

_– **Les toilettes sont toujours accessibles pour toi** , dit Lucie._

_Cette fois, son ton est neutre. Je sais qu'elle est en colère contre moi et que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule quand ils seront partis. Je me lève simplement et je me dirige vers les toilettes en soupirant. Merde. J'aurais pu me la fermer aussi. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me mets directement devant le miroir._

_– **Allez, White, tu vas pas te dégonfler.**_

_En plus de toute la merde que je créer autour de moi, je deviens schizophrène. Mon visage est vraiment blanc et je me fous quelques petites claques pour faire en sorte qu'il soit plus rouge. Je grogne à ma stupidité. J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo pour me rincer le visage. Le contact de l'eau me fait beaucoup de bien. Ça me remet les idées en place et je me rends compte que j'ai sérieusement merdé, tout à l'heure. Que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, comme d'habitude._

_– **T'es vraiment une putain d'idiote** , dis-je à mon reflet._

_– **Je pense aussi que t'es complètement folle.**_

_Je sursaute en entendant une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. Dylan est appuyé contre le l'encadrement de la porte, me fixant avec amusement._

_– **Tu sais que t'as un sérieux problème, mon pote ? Imagine que j'aurais été cardiaque !**_

_– **Je crois que tu serais morte en ce moment, si tu l'avais été.**_

_Je renifle de dégoût en le toisant de haut en bas. J'ai l'air d'une vraie salope en le jugeant, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je suis beaucoup trop énervée pour pouvoir être gentille._

_– **J'avais oublié que t'étais passionné par les morts** , je crache._

_Son amusement s'évanouit et son visage devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Je me demande même si c'est le même Dylan que j'ai devant moi. Je me rends compte un peu trop tard, comme d'habitude, que j'ai – encore – dit une connerie._

_– **Tu devr** **ais faire attention à ce que tu dis.**_

_Je souffle et prends une serviette sèche à côté de moi pour m'essuyer le visage. Il a peut-être l'habitude de faire peur aux gens, mais à moi, il me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Ah ah, je plaisante. Il me fait vraiment flipper. C'est juste que je ne le laisse pas paraître._

_– **Si tu savais le monde qui m'a dit ça** , je soupire._

_– **Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas compte, alors ?**_

_Il semble vraiment intéressé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant. Je hausse les épaules._

_– **J'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce que les gens pensent et disent de moi.**_

_Il hoche lentement la tête._

_– **Je pense que c'est bien.**_

_Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis intéressée. Comment peut-il dire que « c'est bien » ? C'est à cause de ça que la solitude est devenue ma meilleure amie._

_– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**_

_– **Eh bien, je pense que beaucoup de personnes – aujourd'hui – se soucient de ce que les autres vont penser d'eux. Toutes ces personnes sont fausses. Ils sont ce que les gens veulent qui soit.**_

_Il s'arrête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis déboussolée pendant un moment par son discours – qui est vrai._

_– **Alors que toi...**  continue-t-il en souriant.  **Toi, tu es vraie.**_

_– **C'est un compliment ?**  Ris-je ironiquement._

_– **Prends ça comme tu veux,** **mon cœur.**_

_Je me crispe à l'entente du surnom. Putain, non. Tout sauf les surnoms._

_– **Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, O'Brien.**_

_– **Comment ? Tu veux dire,** **mon cœur ?**_

_Je plisse le nez._

_– **Je hais les surnoms.**_

_– **Quelle fille n'aime pas les surnoms ?**_

_– **Moi.**_

_Il rit, faisant secouer ses épaules. Et, mon Dieu, son rire est tellement virile. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau._

_– **Je le savais. Tu n'es pas comme les autres.**_

_Ses mots me déstabilisent – comme la plupart des choses qu'il fait, dit ou pense. S'il dit ça, ça veut dire qu'il... pensait à moi ? Je sais, c'est complètement stupide, mais de savoir qu'il a pensé à moi pendant au moins une seconde, me donne le sourire._

_– **Bon** , me sort-il de ma transe,  **je pense qu'on devrait y aller. J'ai réussi à m'échapper pendant que Lucie et ma mère étaient en train de parler de fringues. Elles n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence mais ça ne va pas tarder.**_

_J'acquiesce, en accord avec lui. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on est ici, à parler. Dylan se retourne, s'apprêtant à partir, mais je le retiens :_

_– **Attends, pourquoi as-tu tué cette fille ?**_

_Il s'arrête d'un coup, et je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de me faire une sorte de paralysie. Je me sens vraiment stupide d'avoir posé cette question. Ça ne me regarde pas, mais il faut toujours que je cherche à en savoir plus._

_– **Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?**  Finit-il par dire._

_Bizarrement, son ton n'est pas méchant, neutre, ou même sec. Il me pose simplement une question normale. Comme s'il me demandait l'heure._

_– **J'ai beaucoup de défauts.**_

_Et je pense qu'une feuille recto-verso ne me suffirait pas pour tous les écrire. Dylan tourne doucement son visage vers moi et je vois ses yeux marrons noisettes briller sous la lumière de la pièce._

_– **Je pense, que chaque meurtrier a ses raisons pour chaque meurtre qu'il commet. Que ce soient de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Rappelle-toi qu'un crime ne peut pas être parfait. Seul le hasard est coupable de ce crime parfait.**_

  
_«_ _Nul homme ne peut réaliser le crime parfait ; le hasard, lui, en est capable. »_  est une citation qui vient de Vladimir Nabokov. Je le sais parce que je l'ai étudié durant ma deuxième année au lycée. Je n'ai donc pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Dylan venait de remixer une citation de quelqu'un de presque inconnu. Enfin, quelqu'un d'inconnu pour lui. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des écoles en prison, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je suis restée abasourdie pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il m'a sorti cette phrase. Ce que j'ai compris dans ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il a bien tué cette fille mais pour une raison quelconque. Ça, je ne le comprends pas. Pour quelle(s) putain(s) de raison(s), il aurait fait ça ?  _Tuer._ Verbe du premier groupe, qui signifie pour moi ; commettre un acte horrible. Comment peut-on faire ça ? Quelles sont les pensées qui lui sont passées par la tête quand il a fait ça ? Regrette-t-il ? Mais, surtout,  _Pourquoi_  a-t-il fait ça ? J'ai beaucoup trop de questions en tête mais je n'ai aucune réponse. C'est frustrant.

Autant dire que le reste du dîner s'est déroulé dans un calme très gênant. Surtout, pour Dylan et moi. Lucie et Patricia avaient une conversation très mouvementée, alors que Dylan et moi avions nos yeux fixés sur notre assiette. Je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois après ça. Quand ils sont partis, j'ai simplement dit au revoir à Patricia, puis je suis montée dans ma chambre. Sauf que je ne pensais pas que Dylan allait me suivre.

 

_– **Ce n'est pas très poli de monter dans sa chambre alors que les invités ne sont pas encore partis** , susurre une voix derrière moi. _

_Je sursaute en me retournant. Dylan se tient, comme d'habitude, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sauf que cette fois, c'est la porte de ma chambre._

_– **Ce n'est pas très poli de rentrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine sans l'autorisation de cette personne en question** , je l'imite._

_Pas très mature, je sais. Il s'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte et lève les bras en signe de défense._

_– **Je n'ai pas passé la limite qui mène à ta chambre.**_

_Je baisse le regard vers ses pieds. Évidemment, il n'a pas dépassé le pas de la porte. Je secoue la tête dans l'exaspération._

_– **Ne joue pas avec les mots.**_

_Il rit en voyant mon air énervé._

_– **OK** , dit-il.  **Je peux rentrer dans ta chambre...** **s'il te plaît ?**_

_Je le vois grimacer aux derniers mots qu'il a prononcé. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air d'être habitué à être poli, lui non plus._

_– **Laisse-moi réfléchir...**  fais-je mine de réfléchir.  **Non.**_

_Il me regarde, blasé._

_– **J'ai dit,** **s'il te plaît** , insiste-t-il._

_– **Et moi, j'ai dit,** **non.**_

_Il soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux – qui sont encore plus parfaits que les miens._

_– **Tu te comportes comme une gamine.**_

_Je plisse les yeux vers lui, vexée. Pour qui se prend-il à me traiter de gamine ?_

_– **C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à rentrer dans ma chambre** , dis-je sèchement._

_Il lève les yeux au ciel et rentre dans ma chambre comme si c'était normal. Je le regarde bouche-bée alors qu'il fait le tour de celle-ci, en s'arrêtant devant mes livres._

_– **Tu lis beaucoup ?**_

_– **Qui t'a permis de rentrer ?**  Je grogne.  **Sors d'ici tout de suite.**_

_Il fronce les sourcils en posant ses yeux sur moi avant de sourire grandement._

_– **Tu as peur de moi.**_

_J'écarquille les yeux en le fixant sans comprendre._

_– **Hein ?**_

_Ma voix est plus aiguë que je ne l'aurais pensé._

_– **Tu as très bien entendu** , rigole-t-il._

_– **J-je n'ai pas peur de toi, connard.**_

_Il éclate d'un rire vraiment moqueur._

_– **En plus de tout ça, tu m'insultes.**_

_Je le fusille du regard. J'avoue, parfois, il me fait un peu peur. Mais rien d'alarmant._

_– **Donc** , reprend-il,  **tu aimes lire ?**_

_Je hausse les épaules, du genre – je m'en fous de tout._

_– **Ouais, un peu.**_

_Il hausse un sourcil et regarde l'étagère qui est remplie de livres. La plupart d'entre-eux sont lus._

_– **Un peu ?**  S'étonne-t-il.  **Tu dois avoir cinq fois plus de livres que moi.**_

_Cette fois, c'est à moi d'être étonnée._

_– **Tu lis ?**_

_– **Ouais, un peu.**_

_Je le regarde, blasée par ma phrase qu'il vient de reprendre. Enculé._

_– **Dylan !**  Hurle Patricia d'en-bas._

_Dylan jette un œil au couloir avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Je me triture les doigts, attendant patiemment qu'il parte de ma chambre. Je baisse les yeux quand je sens qu'il s'approche de moi. D'accord, il est vraiment intimident. Je sursaute violemment quand je sens ses lèvres – douces, au passage – se poser sur ma joue. Je sens mon ventre se contracter alors qu'il sourit contre ma peau._

_– **Eh bien,** **mon cœur** **, à bientôt** , chuchote-t-il à mon oreille._

_Je ne prends même pas compte du surnom qu'il vient de me réattribuer à cause de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de moi. Deux secondes plus tard, il est parti._

 

Je pousse un grognement en essuyant rageusement ma joue. Immature, je sais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, encore et encore, à la façon dont il l'a fait. C'était presque... tendre. Soyons réaliste, Dylan n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de tendre. C'est quelqu'un de perturbé. Ses antécédents le prouvent. Je soupire d'agacement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le juger, c'est plus fort que moi. Je passe mon temps à regarder de travers les personnes qui jugent sans connaître, mais je ne suis pas mieux. Je sais que ma mère m'a toujours appris à connaître avant de parler derrière les dos. Sauf que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui va être adorable avec quelqu'un, et l'insulter quand il a le dos tourné. Non. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis. J'ai toujours été  _trop_ sincère. Je disais beaucoup de choses à des personnes, que n'importe qui d'autre aurait regretté de dire après quelques secondes. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté n'importe quel mot que j'ai dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été solitaire. Je ne vais pas cacher que, de temps-en-temps, j'étais jalouse des autres filles qui se prenaient dans les bras après un week-end d'absence. J'aurais aimé avoir une meilleure amie que j'aurais considéré comme une sœur

–  **White !**  Crie Lucie.  **Descends immédiatement !**

Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de détermination et de colère dans la voix de Lucie. Je n'ai pas été très cool avec Dylan et Patricia. Surtout, quand j'ai sous-entendu l'arrestation de Dylan. Et je sais que Lucie va me passer un savon pour ça. J'espère que l'entendre me dire mes quatre vérités va me réveiller que je vais arrêter d'être aussi désagréable. La chose la plus difficile pour l'Homme, c'est le changement.


	8. « Si vous parlez à Dieu, vous êtes religieux. Si Dieu vous parle, vous êtes psychotique. » – Doris Egan

–  **Putain de merde, c'est le week-end !**

Drew brandit le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Je souris en secouant désespérément la tête. On a passé une sacrée semaine. J'ai eu du mal à rattraper mes cours, à tout comprendre, à me remettre dans les études. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses importantes. J'étais parfois perdue mais Drew était souvent là, pour m'aider. Je l'ai remercié plusieurs fois, et j'obtenais toujours de sa part un simple haussement d'épaules. Felicia, Jessica et Liam m'ont aussi aidée à m'intégrer à l'université. Mais, honnêtement, à chaque fois que je suis avec eux, je préférerais être seule. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, j'adore simplement être seule.

–  **Sauf qu'un week-end, c'est simplement deux jours** , je grimace.

–  **Tu peux pas, juste, arrêter de parler pour rien dire ?**  Soupire-t-il.

Je pouffe de rire. J'adore Drew. C'est vraiment la seule personne que j'ai adoré en si peu de temps. Et je pense que ça restera le seul. On a pratiquement passé notre semaine que tous les deux. Je me sentais coupable qu'il ne soit pas avec ses amis habituels, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'en réalité, il ne restait pas tellement avec eux. J'ai eu du mal à le croire. Je le soupçonne de me mentir pour que je ne culpabilise pas.

–  **Lucie vient te chercher ?**  Me demande-t-il en s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir.

Je lui ai dit que Lucie n'était pas ma mère, sans entrer dans les détails. Il a bien compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. Donc, quand je lui ai dit que Lucie n'était qu'une simple « amie de la famille », il a simplement hoché la tête en me souriant.

– **Nope, je pense que je vais rentrer à pieds.**

Drew me regarde de travers.

–  **Avec ce temps ?**

Je souffle en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Le temps est toujours aussi froid. La neige tombe, et il y a surtout du verglas. On a atteint les -10°C, mais j'habite ici depuis – quasiment – ma naissance, je suis habituée au froid.

–  **J'ai pas le choix** , lui souris-je.

Ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer à pieds. Lucie m'a prévenu, ce matin, qu'elle aurait un empêchement, et qu'elle ne pourra pas venir me chercher. Donc, depuis ce matin, j'ai en tête de rentrer à pieds. Et je pense qu'une marche à pieds ne me fera pas de mal. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport.

–  **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**   **J'ai une voiture** , dit-il en pointant de son doigt une Porche Cayenne.

Je hausse un sourcil.

–  **Bordel, ta voiture est, genre, magnifique.**

C'est bien moi, White Wilson, passionnée des voitures depuis toute petite à cause de mon père.

–  **Ouais, je sais** , sourit-il fièrement.

– **Et puis, tu as le permis ?**

J'abuse un gloussement de gamine alors qu'il me fusille du regard.

–  **Pourquoi cette question – complètement idiote, d'ailleurs ?**

–  **Tu ne m'avais pas l'air assez intelligent pour passer ton permis.**

–  **Ah, ouais ?**  S'écrie-t-il, faussement choqué.  **Bah, tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai même eu du premier coup.**

–  **Alors ça, c'était un coup de chance.**

–  **Ferme-la** , finit-il par grogner.

Je ris légèrement à sa mine renfrognée.

–  **Sérieusement** , reprend-il,  **je te raccompagne, t'as pas le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser une jolie fille comme toi traîner dans les rues de Princeton.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

–  **Avec un tel acte de bonté de ta part, je ne peux qu'accepter ta si gentille demande de me ramener chez moi** , j'exagère d'un accent snob.

Il me regarde, blasé, avant de se mettre à sourire et de m'emmener vers sa voiture, tout excité. On voit à ses yeux qui pétillent qu'il est très fier de sa voiture. En même temps, une Porche Cayenne grise claire avec intérieur cuir, il a de quoi se venter. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui : dès que je suis assise du côté passager, mes yeux scannent l'intérieur de la voiture avec excitation. Bordel, elle est magnifique.

–  **Tu n'as pas ton permis ?**  Me demande-t-il en démarrant.

–  **Si, mais je n'ai pas de voiture.**

En réalité, je n'ai jamais cherché à en avoir une. J'utilisais celle de... mon père. Sauf que je l'ai mise en vente après sa mort. Je ne veux pas de quelque chose qui me le rappelle. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ, et il est en train de s'offrir à moi.

–  **C'est quoi ta marque de voiture préférée ?**  Continue-t-il à me questionner.

–  **Audi** , je hoche la tête pour moi-même avec un sourire rêveur.  **Et toi ?**

–  **Porche** , hausse-t-il les épaules comme si c'était normal.

C'est comme ça qu'on se lance dans une grande discussion autour des voitures. Surtout des voitures de sport. Il me dit que son père a une Audi R8 Sport et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point il doit être riche. Ou alors il a seulement beaucoup d'argent. Ça revient au même. Mais, soudain, il coupe toutes conversations quand je lui dis où se trouve ma maison pour qu'il se gare devant celle-ci. Je suis perturbée par son changement de comportement et je tourne la tête pour l'observer. Ses sourcils épais sont froncés, ses yeux verts se sont assombris, et ses mains se sont resserrées autour du volant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... en colère ? Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Tristesse ? Peine ? Douleur ? Colère ? Je n'ai jamais été douée pour deviner les sentiments des gens que je ne connais que depuis une semaine.

–  **Hé, Drew, ça va ?**  Je demande d'une voix douce.

Il paraît sortir de loin quand il tourne la tête pour me regarder à son tour. Il se gare devant chez moi et arrête la voiture. Il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et je remarque qu'il a serré ses poings. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

–  **Drew ? Tu peux me répondre ? S'il te plaît, c'est super gênant de parler toute seule** , je ris nerveusement.

–  **Ouais.**  (Il prend une grande inspiration)  **Ouais, je vais bien.**

Je vois ses yeux se tourner vers la maison d'en face. Celle de Dylan. Il resserre sa mâchoire, et j'ai peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il se casse les dents.

–  **Tu as un problème avec la maison de Dylan ?**  Je questionne sans m'en rendre compte.

Je m'insulte mentalement. Je ne sais pas si j'étais censée lui dire que j'habite en face d'un tueur.

–  **Tu le connais ?**  S'étonne-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

–  **Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois** , je mens.

Cette fois, j'ai su me la fermer. Pour une raison quelconque, je ne veux pas que Drew sache que j'ai fait bien plus que croiser Dylan une ou deux fois. Il m'a même embrassée sur la joue. Mon Dieu... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine de primaire, parfois.

–  **Et toi ? Tu le connais ?**

Cette question aussi, est sortie toute seule. Mais à son regard, ça ne doit pas trop lui plaire. C'est la première fois que Drew me fusille du regard. Je ne me sens pas du tout intimidée par son regard noir, je suis surtout vexée.

–  **Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?**  J'ose demander.

–  **Pourquoi le devrais-je ?**  Me renvoie-t-il sèchement.

Là, je suis plus que vexée : je suis carrément blessée. Je hausse les sourcils en gardant un contact avec ses beaux yeux verts sombres. Ceux-ci redeviennent à la normale quand il voit mon regard.

–  **Écoute** **,**  commence-t-il en se frottant le visage,  **oui, je connais Dylan, mais c'est personnel, tu comprends ?**

Maintenant, je déteste sa façon de me parler, comme si j'étais une gamine qui ne connaît pas la vraie vie. Je me pince les lèvres en soupirant. Je regarde quelques secondes en face de moi, la neige tombant toujours autant.

–  **Ouais, d'accord, j'ai compris** , je réponds d'un ton sec à mon tour.  **Je dois y aller, de toute façon.**

–  **Non, attends, White !**

Mais, c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà sortie de la voiture. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais je suis très rancunière. Je lui ai donné un peu de ma confiance, et je ne récolte que du mensonge en retour. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée quand j'entends la Porche partir à toute vitesse sur la route glissante. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Les pneus d'une Porche sont faits exprès pour le verglas, durant les mauvaises périodes. 

–  **Sérieusement ? Drew Evans ? Tu mérites mieux, _mon cœur_.**

Je tourne sur moi-même d'un geste brusque, même si je sais déjà qui vient de parler. Dylan se trouve dans l'allée qui mène dans  _ma_ maison. Je me pose tout de suite cette question : comment connaît-il Drew ? Ce n'est en aucun cas un hasard.

–  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  Je souffle d'exaspération.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer, faire mes devoirs, comme ça je suis tranquille pendant tout le week-end. Dylan pouffe à mon comportement.

–  **Tu as l'air tellement... heureuse** , ironise-t-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

–  **Comment connais-tu Drew ?**

–  **C'est une petite ville.**

–  **Arrête de me mentir.**

–  **Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse** , remarque-t-il.

–  **Je sais. Pour moi, c'est une qualité.**

Enfin, pas vraiment. Ma curiosité a toujours été un sacré défaut. Quand j'y réfléchis, je ne me trouve pas vraiment de qualités.

–  **Je te crois** , dit-il sarcastiquement.

–  **Soyons sérieux.**   **Je répète :**   **comment est-ce tu connais Drew ?**

–  **Et en plus de ça, tu es tenace.**  (Il émet un sifflement impressionné)  **Incroyable.**

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore ici, à attendre qu'il me donne une réponse qui ne va jamais venir. Il y a beaucoup trop de mystères dans cette ville. Je suis sûre que même Lucie me cache des choses. Je fais mine de repartir.

–  **Attends** , cède-t-il à mon grand étonnement.  **On a pratiquement le même âge, avec Drew. On traînait ensemble de temps en temps quand on était gosses.**

Il prend un ton nonchalant, mais je sais qu'il cache quelque chose derrière ses mots.

–  **À toi de répondre à mes questions.**

Il fait un pas vers moi, et je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il a son casque de moto coincé entre son avant-bras et sa hanche. Il est habillé tout en noir : jean, tee-shirt, veste en cuir. Je suis sûre qu'il vient de finir une balade en moto. Pourtant, je n'ai pas entendu le grondement du moteur.

–  **Quelles questions ?**

–  **Pourquoi... _lui_?**  Plisse-t-il les yeux.

–  **Pourquoi _qui_?**

– **Drew.**

–  **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

–  **Tu mérites mieux.**

Sans me retenir, j'éclate de rire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme cela, mais honnêtement, c'est très libérant. Sa connerie est tellement énorme que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

–  **Attends, comment ça, je _mérite mieux_?**  Ris-je encore doucement.

–  **Mieux comme _petit-ami_.**

Deuxième éclat de rire.

–  **Drew n'est pas mon petit-ami. C'est juste un _ami_** , j'insiste sur le mot.  **Ne fais pas trop de conclusions hâtives. Je le connais depuis une semaine.**

–  **Vous semblez bien proches pour des gens qui ne se connaissent que depuis une semaine.**

Sa joue tressaillit quand il contracte sa mâchoire. C'est putain de sexy.

–  **T'es jaloux ou quoi ?**  Je plaisante, l'humeur détendue.

Il secoue la tête et je vois un petit sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Minuscule sourire, mais très beau.

–  **Tu veux faire un tour ?**  Change-t-il de sujet en me montrant du menton sa moto.

–  **Heu – non, merci, je m'en passerai.**

J'adore les motos. Je connais pratiquement tous les modèles. Mais je ne suis jamais montée sur l'une d'entre-elles. C'est assez flippant, en fait. C'est flippant d'entendre le fort moteur, de voir les gens qui conduisent comme des fous ou de voir des photos horribles d'accidents de motos. J'ai une imagination débordante ; je me crée souvent des scénarios.

–  **Tu as peur ?**  Se retient-il de rire.

–  **Quoi ?**  Je m'écrie en faisant les gros yeux.  **Non, non ! C'est juste que... j'ai des devoirs à faire.**

C'est un demi-mensonge.

–  **C'est le week-end** , rétorque-t-il.

–  **Et alors ?**

Je suis rassurée quand il lève les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon. Il s'apprête à partir vers chez lui, mais il me dit une dernière chose avant.

–  **Un jour, je te le jure, je t'emmènerai faire le tour de Princeton en moto. Rien que _toi et moi_.**

Et il repart, sans oublier de me faire son célèbre clin d'œil. 

* * *

 

 

–  **Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire tes devoirs ?**

Je sursaute, sans oublier de faire tomber mon livre au sol. Je regarde Lucie en souriant d'un air innocent.

–  **J'ai commencé ce livre et... j'ai pas pu m'arrêter.**

–  **White** **,**  dit-elle désespérée,  **tu as déjà lu ce livre cinq fois.**

Je ramasse mon livre,  _Cœurs brisés, têtes coupées_ , en riant nerveusement.

–  **Il est vraiment bien.**

– **J'en doute pas.**

Je mets mon marque-page dans le livre et je le pose sur ma table de chevet.

–  **Tu es seulement venue pour faire une « inspection de devoirs », ou... ?**  Souris-je.

–  **Désolée** , bafouille-t-elle.  **Je ne suis pas encore habituée à... _ça_.**

–  **Ouais... Moi non plus.**

La dernière fois, c'était ma mère. Quelques mois avant sa mort. J'allais bientôt avoir 5 ans, et je n'avais toujours pas fait mes devoirs parce que j'étais trop préoccupée par mes jouets. La seule chose dont je me souvienne vraiment, c'est que je m'étais faite sacrément engueulée par ma mère. Mon père, lui, n'a jamais vérifié mes devoirs.

–  **Dis-moi, White, je pensais à quelque chose...**

Elle s'assoie au bord de mon lit, sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je sens que ce qu'elle va me dire ne va pas me plaire.

–  **Je pensais** **,**  reprend-elle,  **que tu devrais voir un psychologue.**

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée. La colère se précipite dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur s'accélère et je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à contrôler mes mots.

–  **Un putain de psy ? Hors. De. Questions** , j'articule en crachant.

Lucie fronce les sourcils, sûrement surprise face à mon ton.

–  **Tu viens de perdre ton dernier parent, tu recommences à avoir des flashs, à cause de ça tu te renfermes sur toi-même...** , énumère-t-elle ce qui renforce mon agacement.  **Je pense que c'est une bonne solution.**

–  **La bonne solution c'est que tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie.**

–  **Je suis ta tutrice !**  Crie-t-elle, choquée.

Tutrice ou pas, là, maintenant, je n'en ai rien à faire.

–  **Je ne suis pas folle !**  Je crie à mon tour.

–  **Je ne dis pas que tu es folle. Je dis simplement que tu...** , elle s'interrompt.

–  **Quoi ? Que j'ai simplement besoin d'aide ? Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Seule j'étais, seule je suis, et seule je resterai.**

Ses yeux sont peinés et emplis de larmes. Je ne craque pas. Je suis beaucoup trop en colère pour ça.

–  **Ne dis pas ça,**  sanglote-t-elle.

–  **Mais c'est la vérité.**  (Je sens que ma voix monte dans les aigus, signe que je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer aussi)  **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous m'avez donné, Luke et toi, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours préféré être seule. Quand tu me dis que je dois aller voir un psy ça me... Ça me fait tellement mal. Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas pu progresser durant mes quatorze dernières années. J'ai déjà vécu le coup du psy à mes cinq ans, ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse-moi sombrer seule.**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse. Je me relève rapidement du lit et je cours dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Les larmes ont fini par couler le long de mes joues, et je les essuie à plusieurs reprises. Le sentiment de vide que je ne connais que trop bien s'infiltre dans mes veines. Le vide, le néant, le sentiment de ne servir à rien. Je fais du mal à tout ce qui m'entoure. Je ne sers qu'à ça. Je viens de faire du mal à Lucie, alors qu'au contraire, je ne lui veux que du bien. Je prends mon manteau et l'enfile tout aussi rapidement que ma course dans les escaliers. Je n'entends pas Lucie me suivre, et je préfère ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Faible et vulnérable. Sans un regard en arrière, je quitte la maison et je marche vers une destination que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une deuxième fois. Je ne fais pas attention au trottoir glissant, et par chance, je ne tombe pas. Je finis par me retrouver devant  _sa_ porte. Je toque, et je sèche mes dernières larmes. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Dylan, aussi beau que jamais avec une casquette sur la tête qui cache légèrement son visage.

–  **White ?**  S'étonne-t-il.

–  **C'est bien moi.**

Ma voix se brise au dernier mot. Je prends une légère inspiration pour ne laisser apparaître aucun sentiment qui pourrait paraître suspect.

–  **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il me regarde interloqué, mais aussi avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je souris légèrement. Je me sens un peu plus... vivante, sous son regard.

–  **Ce tour de moto..., je commence. On peut le faire maintenant ?**


End file.
